


Push and Pull

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, University, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's always had a unique life. She was a child TV star and finally was leaving that behind to attend college. Although she left behind that life, her story would continue to follow a unique path. She would soon by faced with Asami Sato, a stunning, intelligent, friendly professor on campus. No matter how much she wants to push Asami away, Korra always seems to be pulled back.</p><p>Inspired by the film Bloomington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend's favorite movie is Bloomington and so I watched it recently when she told me about it. As I watched it, I continued to think that this would make a wonderful Korrasami Fic. So that's what I've done!
> 
> Also as usual, I have no Beta, so any mistakes are my own :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never easy being a television star, but being a student at one of the most prestigious colleges may be even more difficult. Not because of the classes, but because of a certain professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had all intentions of making this a one-shot, but it got out of hand. I think it will end up being five chapters, but am still unsure.

_Breath Korra. Breath. You can do this._

Korra was standing outside of her new advisor’s office. She needed to set up her classes for the semester, but her nerves were getting the better of her. She had never gone to school like this, she had always been homeschooled. It wasn’t that she wanted to, but she needed to. For the past ten years Korra had been involved in a television show about striving young athletes and the struggles they faced. It involved overly involved parents and crazy coaches and everything in between.

Korra took a few more deep breathes. _I can do this_. She knocked on the door lightly and waited a split second before she heard a voice come from the other side.

“Come in,” said the calm voice.

Korra opened the door to see a bald man with a greying beard.

“Ah, hello. You must be Korra.” He greeted Korra with a warm smile and an extended hand. Korra took his hand into hers and shook it firmly.

“Nice to meet you sir.”

“You can call me Tenzin or Doctor.” He continued to smile as he motioned for Korra to take a seat in a chair to the side of his desk. “So how do you like the campus so far?”

“I-It’s kind of overwhelming. It’s bigger than I had thought it’d be. But moving in went smoothly.”

“That’s good to hear. So you’re majoring in English and thinking of doing a second major as well, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct. I was thinking of majoring in Psychology.”

“Ah okay.” Tenzin looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him. “So what I recommend is for you to take two courses that are required for your English major, one Gen Ed, and one psychology class. I’d say Intro to Psych, so that you can see how that goes and then declare your second major later. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds good. I’m not really sure what to be doing, but you seem to know. So I’ll go with that.”

*Knock Knock*

“Come in,” said Tenzin looking towards the doorway.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt. I didn’t know you had a meeting,” apologized the woman. Or in Korra’s eyes the goddess. The woman in the doorway was absolutely stunning. Korra couldn’t help but stare. She was tall with raven black hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She had an hourglass figure that was shown off by what she was wearing. She wore a burgundy blouse that was tucked into a black pencil skirt. Her toned legs were covered in dark tights and she was wearing shiny black heels.

“It’s not a problem. We’re almost done anyways.”

“I just wanted to drop off the syllabus for 209.” The woman walked towards Tenzin’s desk, swaying her hips a bit. She placed down a manila envelope and backed away.

“Thanks. You once again have the longest wait list in the entire department. I still have no idea how you do it, but you do.”

“Why thank you.” The woman looked at Korra for the first time and smiled a bit. Korra felt her mouth dry and a lump get caught in her throat. The woman’s face was just as breathtaking as her body. She had light eye makeup on that accentuated her vibrant jade eyes. She had a dark red lipstick on that matched her blouse and really stood out against her milky white skin. This woman was easily the most beautiful person Korra had ever seen.

Korra was snapped back to reality when a click came from the door as it closed. She hadn’t even noticed that the woman had left, she was that stunned.

“Sorry about that. That’s Professor Sato, you might have her later on if you continue to take upper level psych classes. She also teaches upper level engineering courses.”

“Oh cool,” Korra mumbled.

“Well here are the courses you’ll be in. I wrote down the times and room numbers. If you have any questions don’t feel shy to ask.” Tenzin smiled at Korra as she nodded. “I wish you the best of luck Korra.” He rose from his seat and shook Korra’s hand one more time before she left his office.

* * *

_Where is this stupid building?_

Korra looked down at the paper Tenzin had given her. Class was to start in ten minutes and she still couldn’t find the building that it was in. Although there were students walking around, she couldn’t bring herself to ask them where to go. She was already nervous enough and having to do that made her even more nervous.

Korra continued to wander for a couple more minutes. She took out her phone and looked at the time. She had seven minutes to get to class now and her nerves were getting even worse.

“Hey, you need help?”

Korra turned around to see Professor Sato. _It should be illegal to be this attractive. Oh GOD, I’m staring. Say something, you idiot_. _You have a voice._

“You look a little lost,” Professor Sato stated with an raised eyebrow.

“Aah yeah.” Korra raised an arm and began rubbing the back of her neck. “I can’t find Horton. Some kid told me it was around here, but… ah..”

“I’m actually heading there, if you’d like to join me.” Korra watched as Professor Sato flashed a toothy smile at her. Her teeth were just as perfect as the rest of her.

“That’d be great. Um, I’m Korra by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Professor Sato.” She extended a slender hand to Korra.

Korra’s breath hitched as she took the warm hand into her own and lightly shook it. She had always been taught to shake hands firmly, but the way she shook Professor Sato’s hand was more like a limp noodle. Her anxiousness really was getting the best of her.

“Nice to meet you as well. Come on, if we don’t hurry we’ll both be late.”

Asami led Korra and continued to speak. “You’re the one who was in Tenzin’s office yesterday, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“He’s a great guy. You lucked out on getting him as an advisor. I assume you’re an English major if you have him.”

“Yeah I am. I might be doing a double major with Psychology.”

“Wait really?!” Korra had been looking forward the whole time they had been speaking, but now looked at the raven haired professor. Her voice was so full of enthusiasm. Korra also took this chance to take another glance over the professor’s outfit today. This time she was wearing a fitted bright red pantsuit with a black shirt underneath. She was wearing the same heels from the other day.

“Yeah, I’ve always found the human mind super interesting.”

“It is some pretty fun stuff.” As she said this, she opened the door to Horton. “Here we are. You okay with finding the room on your own? I have a meeting in this one.” Professor Sato motioned to the small meeting room. “But I don’t mind helping you if you need it.”

“Ah, no I think I can find it. Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“Not a problem. I’ll see you around.” The professor smiled at her one last time and entered the room.

“Yeah. I really hope so,” whispered Korra as she walked away to find the room her Intro to Psych class was in.

* * *

“Okay that’s it for your first day. Don’t forget to check the board to see who your groups are before you leave,” said Professor Suyin.

Korra packed her things into her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder as she went to the board. She was in group five with four other students. Their names were Opal, Kuvira, Mako, and Bolin. She had no clue who these people were and decided to just leave and figure that out later. She walked out of the room and looked at her cellphone, she had a hour before her next class.

“HEY Korra!” shouted someone from behind her.

She turned to see a shorter guy with dark brown hair and green eyes smiling and waving at her. She awkwardly smiled back, luckily she hadn’t run into too many people wanting autographs or pictures. But she had run into a few and this guy seemed to be one of them. He walked over to her and beamed.

“I’m Bolin. You’re in group five right?” _Guess I was wrong..._

“Yeah. I’d introduce myself, but you seem to know me.”

“Hhaha. I’m a pretty big fan of Buzzer Beater, it's a pretty great show.” He continued to smile at her and then turned his head. “Hey bro! Come here.”

Korra looked on as a tall, black haired, amber eyed guy walked over. “What’s up?” He nodded towards Korra. “I’m Mako, Bolin’s twin.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Korra.” So this kid was in her group as well. Now she just had to figure out who the other two were.

“Korra, do you mind giving me your number.” Korra looked at Bolin showing a bit of hesitance. “OH! I’m not trying to hit on you or anything. I mean you’re really pretty and famous. But it’s so that we can get in contact to do the group thing. Like really I swear I’m not hitting on you!”

“Yeah no problem Bolin.” Bolin quickly smiled at Korra and handed her his phone. She typed in her contact info and then looked to Mako. “Want my number too?”

“Ah nah. It’s fine since Bolin has yours. I’m with him most of the time, so if you contact him, you’ll pretty much be contacting me too,” he said in a monotone voice. 

“Okay. Well it was nice meeting you two.”

* * *

Unknown Number: Hey Korra! This is Bolin.

Korra: Hey

Bolin: I don’t know if you know, but the Psych Department has a special mixer tonight. It’s to help people mingle and get to know each other since it’s a small department. You should definitely come if you’re free.

Korra: Thanks! I didn’t know about it, when is it?

Bolin: 6

Korra: I’ll see you there then

Bolin: nice :)

* * *

Korra had never been fond of mixers like this. She always had to attend them to please people when she was part of Buzzer Beater. It was always full of awkward small talk and listening to people brag about themselves. But she had to at least try to make friends and do this college thing right, even if it meant being uncomfortable at times.

The gathering was in the courtyard of Horton, so at least she didn’t get lost this time. It didn’t take long for her to spot Bolin and Mako. She walked straight over to them and tried to ignore the stares of some of the students around her. It really did suck to be famous at times.

“Hey guys.”

“Korra, you made it.” Without warning Bolin wrapped her up in a tight hug. She felt her body stiffen at first, but then relax. Bolin released her and backed away. “So this is Opal and Kuvira.” He motioned towards the two girls they had been speaking to.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Korra.”

“Heh, the tv star. How’d you end up at such a good college?” asked Kuvira smugly.

“I, um, applied…” _Isn’t that obvious..._

“Sure…”

“Be nice Kuvira! It’s nice to meet you Korra.” The short haired girl said warmly.

“Well this is pretty cool! We got our group together so quickly!” said Bolin excitedly. “Hey bro, is that the professor everyone's been talking about?” Bolin nudged his brother with his elbow and looked towards the building.

“Yeah that’s her,” said Mako bluntly.

They all looked towards the person Bolin had pointed out and Korra’s heart seemed to skip a beat. “Ah, what do they say about her?” asked Korra.

“They say she sleeps with students and is supposedly a vampire or something,” said Kuvira.

“Wait really?” asked Opal shyly.

“Yeah. I guess she sleeps with them and when they get caught the student always leaves. But someone said that she never gets in trouble because she’s got an in with the higher ups here.”

“She is pretty hot though,” mumbled Mako.

“I don’t think you’ve got a chance with her,” teased Kuvira. “I heard she’s a lesbian.”

“Oh.” Korra continued to look at Professor Sato, to be truthful she hadn’t gotten any vibe that she would sleep with her students. This whole rumor seemed pretty far fetched.

“She’s kinda intimidating,” added Bolin.

“I agree.” Opal looked at Bolin and smiled.

"I talked to her earlier today. She seems alright." 

"You talked to her and didn't lose any limbs. Wow," teased Kuvira. Korra just looked at her. She had a feeling that Kuvira and her weren't going to get along. 

“Is anyone else hungry? I’m going to go grab some food if anyone wants to join,” interrupted Mako.

“I’ll come.”

“Me too.”

“Same!”

“How about you Korra?” asked Mako.

“Nah, I’m all good, but thanks.” Korra had noticed that the man Professor Sato was talking to had left her and she was thinking of going over to thank her again for helping her.

“Suit yourself then.” She watched as the four walked away and she made her way towards the tall professor. But before she could reach her, a shorter woman began to talk with Professor Sato. Korra let out a sigh. _Guess I'll thank her later_.

Korra wanted to leave, but decided it would be best for her to stay. She mingled a bit, but after a good half hour she decided she needed a break. She grabbed some punch and then headed to the back of the courtyard. There was a large boulder that she decided to lean against and tried to regain her composure. But that didn’t last long.

“Why are you hiding back here?”

“I-I’m not… I wasn’t hiding,” stuttered Korra. She was supposed to be collecting her nerves, but now they were spilling out of every pour of her body. Right here with her was Professor Sato. _How’d she even find me back here?_

“You’re supposed to be mingling.”

“Ah sorry.” Korra rubbed her neck and gave a shy smile.

“It’s okay.” Korra watched as the professor leaned against the large rock next to her. “These fucking mixers are more boring than classes.” She gave out an airy laugh and smiled at Korra.

“Um, thanks for helping me earlier today.”

“I’m surprised no one else offered, I mean you are the famous one on campus.”

“So are you… at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Really?” Korra watched as the professor moved herself from the wall and faced her straight on, taking a step closer. “What’d you hear?”

“Uh stuff…” Korra’s voice tapered off as she thought about the comments Kuvira and the others had made.

“Stuff? As in what kind of stuff?” As Professor Sato asked this she crossed her arms and leaned in towards Korra.

“Ah they say you’re a vampire or something and that I should stay away.”

“Oh, well then… I guess you should probably listen to what they say.” Korra’s body stiffened as Professor Sato leaned even closer to her. She then felt a warm hand brush a few strands of her hair away from her face and tuck them behind her ear. Before she could react, the professor turned on her heels and strutted away, her hips fully on display from the tight dress pants. _What just happened? Was she flirting with me?_

* * *

“Hey Korra. How’d your midterms go?” asked Opal as Korra took her seat next to her.

“They went well. I actually got A’s on all of them.”

“Wow! That’s awesome.”

“Such a little smarty pants,” came a sassy tone from behind. Korra turned to see Kuvira with a sly smile.

“How’d you do?”

“I guess not as well as you…”

Before Korra could reply, the door to the room slammed shut. She swiveled forward and saw the back of Professor Sato. She was writing on the board and then turned back to the class.

“As many of you already know, I’m Professor Sato. I’ll be filling in for today. Professor Suyin had an emergency and asked me to cover.” She paused. In that moment, Korra could have sworn that she was looking right at her. “So where did you all leave off?”

“Chapter six,” replied a student from the front.

“Ah, if I’m correct that chapter covers motivation and emotion. Can anyone tell me what motivation is then?” Professor Sato glanced around the room, but no one spoke up. “That’s fine. It’s feelings or ideas that cause us to act towards our goals.” She said this as she looked straight at Korra. Korra watched as the professor bit down on her lower lip. She stood there for a moment and then turned back towards the board. She quickly erased her name and then began to speak. As she spoke, she wrote down a few key words.

“So there are multiple Theories of Motivation. There is the Drive Reduction Theory, this theory follows the idea that our behavior is motivated by our biological needs.” She went on to speak about other forms of motivation, including Maslow’s theories and a few others, until speaking about the last one. “Finally there is the Arousal Theory. This is the idea that we seek an optimum level of excitement or arousal. Meaning that we are motivated by activities that help us achieve our needed level.” She paused and looked towards Korra again.

“Have any of you heard of Yerkes-Dodson Law?” A few students raised their hands, but not many. “Please explain it.” She motioned towards the student who had said what chapter they were on.

“I guess… A person’s performance increases with their psychological or mental arousal. But there is a limit to how high because if arousal is too high, then their performance decreases.”

“That was well put.” She glanced down at her watch and then back at the class. “It seems that we’ve run out of time. It was a pleasure to teach you today. Professor Suyin should be back for your next class.”

Korra looked around the class as people packed up their things and left the room. It didn’t even dawn on her that she should be doing the same. She felt like she was in a daze. She just had the privilege to stare at Professor Sato for over an hour and not feel awkward about it. She did feel a bit tense because she felt that the professor kept her eyes lingering on her longer than the other students. But that was probably all in her mind. _Why would she look at me? It’s not even like the rumors are true. She probably has never slept with any of her students._

As Korra thought about this, her mind started to go places it shouldn’t. She started to imagine what the professor’s lips felt and tasted like. How her arms would feel wrapped around her neck, her body up against her own.

“Korra.” _Oh crap_. Korra looked up to see Professor Sato leaning against her desk. “Did you need to ask me something or just sitting here for no reason?” she said in a teasing tone.

“A-ah. Sorry I just was distracted.”

“Distracted?”

“Um, not distracted. Daydreaming?”

“Hopefully it was a good dream then.” She smiled down at Korra. _Was that a wink? Did she just wink at me?!_

“It happened to be a pretty good one actually.” Korra had no idea where that came from, but she couldn’t take it back now.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I hope you weren’t daydreaming throughout my whole lecture. I said some pretty good stuff today.” She emphasized the word stuff as she spoke.

“Don’t worry about that. I definitely was listening.” _More just watching your lips move..._

“That’s good.” Korra watched as the professor bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow slightly. “Are you doing anything right now? I have some books that I need to bring to my car and I’d really appreciate the help.”

Korra swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat. “I’m actually done for the day.” Which was a lie. “So yeah I can help you.”

“Fantastic. Let me just grab my things and we can head to my office.”

Korra watched as Professor Sato walked down the steps. _Better pack my stuff up too_. After gathering her things, she walked down and stood at the doorway.

“Okay, let’s go,” said the professor picking up her bag. They walked in silence down the hallway and entered a large office. It was large enough to have a two person couch along with two recliners and a coffee table. To the back, near the windows, was a large wooden desk. Along one wall was a large bookshelf full of books. As Professor Sato placed down her bag and organized the books she needed, Korra scanned the bookshelf.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Hmm, sorry?”

“This.” Korra pointed towards the odd looking machine.

“Oh. That’s an ECT Machine. Circa 1940.”

“Ah, so it’s like a prop or something?”

“No, it’s the real thing.”

“Cool. What’s it for?”

“It’s for shocking people.” As she said this she placed down the books in her hands and walked towards Korra. “Electroconvulsive therapy.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It’s a form of treatment.” Korra could feel butterflies in her stomach as she watched Professor Sato lean against the bookshelf. They were only a few inches apart and being this close to the professor reminded her of the department mixer weeks ago.

“Does this one work?” She finally asked.

“I don’t know…” said the professor airly. “I haven’t used it in a while.”

Korra glanced at the machine and then back at Professor Sato. “Wait, are you being serious? You’ve used this thing?”

“Of course not, I’m joking. That thing is so old it could probably kill someone if not used properly. I mean electroconvulsive therapy isn’t a bad form of treatment, but with that machine it would be. In the past many doctors proceeded with unsafe doses and without anesthesia. But it’s much better now.”

“Oh that’s cool.”

“Mmm, I guess so.” Korra watched as the professor picked up a stack of books with a slight grunt. “Can you grab the rest?” Her gaze shifting to Korra’s arms. “You seem to be fit enough to carry them.”

“Yeah, no problem. They actually made me work out all the time to stay in shape for the shootings. Even though I’ve been done for a while, working out is still a habit of mine.”

“I can tell.” As Professor Sato hummed this she raised one of her eyebrows slightly. “Follow me, my car is parked in the parking lot near here.”

As they walked, Korra couldn’t help but notice that Professor Sato’s arm continued to rub against her own. The sidewalk was definitely wide enough that they didn’t have to walk so closely, but they were.

“So how are your classes going?” asked the Professor, breaking the silence.

“They’re going well.”

“That’s good to hear… there’s my car.”

“T-that really nice red one?”

“Mhmm. It’s a BMW M3.” As she said this she placed the books onto the ground and retrieved her key from her purse. After unlocking the car, she bent down and picked up some of the books and placed them into the backseat of the car. She continued this process two more times until all of the books she had carried were in the car. _That ass looks so good_.

“You can put those next to the other books.”

“Ah okay.”

“Korra?”

“Yes.”

“How about I treat you to lunch. A way to repay you for helping.”

“Oh no that’s fine. I-”

“I insist.”

“Umm, if you insist.” Korra gave Professor Sato a lopsided grin.

“Great. Hop in.” Korra got into the car and again her breath was taken away. The interior was all black, but had wood accents. “So what would you like to eat?” asked Professor Sato as they sat in the car.

“I’ll eat pretty much anything.”

“Hmm, I know a really good Mexican place downtown.”

“That’d be great.” As she said this she heard the engine roar to life and then settle into a softer humming noise. She watched as Professor Sato placed one hand on the gear shift and the other on the wheel.

The drive wasn’t long, probably only fifteen minutes. They talked mostly about Korra’s classes the whole ride over. As they spoke, Korra continued to take quick glances at the professor, trying not to get caught. She didn’t want to seem like she was staring. Their gazes met a couple of times, always resulting in Korra’s eyes glancing elsewhere and her turning her head to hide her blush.

* * *

“Can we please get an order of the spicy guacamole? Thanks,” ordered Professor Sato. “So I don’t really know much about you Korra, other than you being very intelligent for your age.”

“I’m not really that smart. And if we’re talking about age, what are you like twenty-two or something and teaching at the college level. And also at one of the best schools ever.”

“Well thanks, but I’m actually twenty-five. I ended up graduating when I was nineteen and started working as a professor at twenty-one.”

“Yeah, definitely more impressive than what I’ve done. I started with Buzzer Beater when I was eleven and stayed on the show until twenty-one.”

“Why’d you leave? Didn’t you like what you were doing?”

“I mean yeah, but my manager ended up passing away last year and I just couldn’t do it without him. My mom and dad both live too far away for them to really be around, so he was the one I looked for when I needed support.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Korra felt warm hands grasp her own. She was about to pull away, but Professor Sato removed her hands first. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Ah, no. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure. You looked really surprised.” Professor Sato’s face was full of concern as she said this.

“Can I-” Korra was cut off as the waiter brought over the appetizer. They then ordered their meals and began to eat the chips and guac.

“You were about to say something Korra.”

“Oh yeah… I… Do you mind if I ask a personal question Professor Sato?”

“I don’t mind and please call me Asami. We’re not on campus right now, so we can drop the formalities.”

“Is this a date?” Korra asked frankly. She was confused and wanted things to be clarified.

“Only if you’d like it to be.” Asami smiled softly and waited for Korra’s reply.

“I-I do. But I…” Her voice trickled off.

“What Korra?”

“Umm, I just don’t want to be added to the list of students that you sleep with and then end up leaving campus…”

“To be truthful, you’d be added to a very very short list.”

“I don’t care how long that list is. I-”

“Korra, that rumor isn’t true.”

“What?” Korra asked full of surprise. At the way Asami had been flirting with her, she had thought that the rumor was true.

“The majority of rumors are false. I’m not a lesbian, I’m bisexual. I’ve never slept with a student. I’m obviously not a vampire. My parents were not in the mafia. I could go on, but I don’t think it matters much.” Korra watched as Asami leaned back in her seat and looked at her.

“Then why this?”

“Why this? Because I’m attracted to you. You’re intelligent, beautiful, nice, funny, and um… those arms… wow. When I first saw you in Tenzin’s office I thought ‘since I supposedly sleep with students all the time, why not try it out.’ I mean if I were to, it wouldn’t change anyone’s opinion of me because they already think that way.”

“Shit...” muttered Korra. “I-I’m sorry that I assumed that they were true.”

“You don’t need to apologize Korra. If I were you and a professor acted the way I did around you, I’d have assumed the same things too.” Jade eyes met azure ones as silence fell upon them.

“I-I’d like this to be a date then.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” As she said this the food was placed in front of them, but neither paid much attention. They just continued to smile and look at one another, both blushing slightly.

* * *

“So…” Asami said quietly. Korra turned to look at Asami who was focused on driving. “Do you want to come back to my place?”

Korra’s hand instantly raised and she rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh, sure.”

“Are you sure, you can say no. It’s okay.”

“N-no I want to.”

“Okay.” Asami turned and smiled at her.

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean… you and me?”

“It’s okay in my book, we are both old enough to make our own decisions. In terms of the rules at this school… not so much.”

“Do you think we’ll get caught?”

“I don’t know to be truthful. Korra if this worries you too much, we can not do this.”

“Can you actually bring me back to my dorm. I need time to think this through.”

“Of course. That’s fine.”

The rest of the ride was spent in stifling silence. Neither of them knew what they were doing or if this would really be worth it. Would dating Asami really be worth the risk of getting caught?

* * *

“Here we are. I’ll… see you around Korra. Oh. Can I see your phone?” Korra nodded and handed Asami her phone. She watched as Asami typed a few things and handed it back to her. “Call me when you’ve made up your mind. Take as long as you need.”

“Okay, thanks for lunch.” Korra closed the car door and went into her dorm.

* * *

She walked the three flights of stairs up to her floor and finally reached her room which was at the very end of the hallway. She had lucked out and gotten a single, which was usually very rare for a freshman. Even though she didn’t like it, she assumed that she was able to get one because of being famous.

As Korra lay on her bed, she still couldn’t wrap her mind around what had happened. She always had that gut feeling that Professor Sato, well Asami, was flirting with her, but when she learned that this was true, she was overwhelmed. Asami was extremely intelligent, looked fucking perfect all the time, and had a successful career already at the age of twenty-five. This just didn’t make sense, why was she willing to lose all of this by being with Korra. Sure Korra was famous, but that was about it. She didn’t get paid that well when she was in the series and the money that she did earn went straight to her family and their business back home. She wasn’t particularly smart, at least compared to Asami. None of this added up.

* * *

For the next few days Korra would get fitful sleep. Her mind wouldn’t shut off. Every moment she laid there in bed, she would be thinking of Asami.

After these stressful anxious nights, Korra made up her mind. She wasn’t going to call Asami. If she saw her on campus she would ignore her. She needed to sort her feelings out and try to move on. There was no way she could bring herself to date Asami. Not that she didn’t want to, hell she wanted it more than she had wanted anything before. But she didn’t want to put Asami in danger. If they were caught, they’d both probably be kicked off campus.

* * *

“Hey Kor. Why’s the vampire keep glancing at you?” asked Kuvira.

“What?” Korra looked down the hallway and saw Asami talking to another professor. She quickly looked away before they could make eye contact. “Maybe I’m her type or something,” Korra tried to joke.

“Maybe. I heard she’s sleeping with a girl from one of her engineering classes.”

“Oh. Good for her.”

“Hey ladies!” Korra felt an arm fall over her shoulder.

“Hey Bolin.” Korra turned her head back to the other side to see Mako standing behind them. “Hey Mako.” He just nodded.

“So, I think Professor Suyin is out for a conference this week. Which means we get Miss Prissy over there for a week.” _Oh crap..._

“Really?” asked Kuvira.

“Yup,” replied Mako.

“Well I guess I better make sure to do the reading… I didn’t do the reading for today, thinking Professor Suyin would be here.”

“You’ll be fine,” reassured Bolin. “Anyways Opal is already in class, let’s go.”

The four of them went on their way to the classroom. As Korra walked past Asami, she could feel her gaze following her. She tried to ignore the knot in her stomach. _Don’t look back. Don’t look back._

 

* * *

 

“Hello class. Hopefully you all remember me from earlier in the semester. If not, I’m Professor Sato. Professor Suyin is at a week long conference, so I’ll be filling in for her this week.” She paused and looked at a paper in front of her. “So, um, Suyin wanted me to cover attraction today.” As she said this she looked at Korra. Korra could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach and wanted to leave the lecture hall so badly. Seeing Asami for a week like this, wasn’t going to help her get over her.

“So as college students, you probably have wondered why you’re attracted to this person or that person. So what makes this person attractive. Why do you like this person over that person. Many believe that it’s this magical thing, that people are just fated to find their soulmate. But that’s not the case, especially when it comes to psychology. Let me ask you, what makes people attractive to you?”

“Looks.”

“Money.”

“Humor.”

“Intelligence.”

“Style.”

"Confidence."

This went on and on as students listed off things that they found attractive. “Yes those are all good.” Asami turned away from the class and began to draw a triangle on the board. She broke it up into four parts. On the bottom was Wealth and Health. Above that was Emotional and above that was Logic.

“So the base of the pyramid is made up of Wealth and Health. Without these two things, there will be no attraction. These can be broken down into internal and external aspects. Confidence is an example of internal, while someone’s job can be seen as external.” Asami paused and then took in a deep breath. “Any questions so far?” Again as she asked this she looked at Korra. _You are not making this easy for me_ , thought Korra.

“Okay, so now that Wealth and Health are secured, what about Emotional? There are four main types of emotional connections. Trust and Comfort, Emotional Intelligence, Uniqueness, and Uncertainty. This is the core of where and when we fall in love. Without these things, the initial attraction to the person will slowly, or quickly, fall away.” Korra watched as a student in front of her raised his hand. “Yes?”

“What do you mean by uncertainty?”

“Thank you for asking. Uncertainty is the certain level of mystery that surrounds the person and the potential relationship. It’s boring to have all your cards out from day one. There needs to be uncertainty, you need to have a bit of insecurity and mystery when attracted to someone.” _Stop looking at me_. “Does that make sense?”

“So it’s kind of like how girls go for the bad boys?” asked the same boy.

“In a sense yes, but that idea is a bit more complex than just uncertainty. Thank you again for speaking up and asking questions.” She went back to the board and pointed to Logic. “So Logic. This is what makes humans unique compared to other mammals. We use logic to develop and analyze methods of survival.”

“With logic, we see how much we have in common with the person we have already established an attraction with. We ask, ‘do they also want a relationship, do our ideals match up,’ and so on. The more alignment, the higher the attraction.” Korra could feel herself blush a little. There was no way that that wasn’t directed at her.

“So that’s attraction, at least when it comes to psychology. I do believe that there are aspects of attraction that are based on chemistry. Sometimes you can’t explain your attraction to someone by just analyzing their brain or following this triangle.” She walked in front of the desk and then leaned against it. “So that’s it for today's class. I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

Unlike the first time Asami had taught her class, this time Korra packed up her things as fast as possible. She couldn’t be left alone in a room with her. She walked away without acknowledging her with the other group of students. As she left she could feel Asami’s gaze lingering on her.

* * *

Group five were in a private study lounge, going over some of the material that they had just learned. “Korra, did it seem that Professor Sato kept looking at you? It was kind of like she was lecturing at you, not the rest of the class,” asked Opal.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” _I had definitely noticed_.

“Yeah. I mean especially near the end. Her eyes were on you the whole time she started lecturing about logic,” continued Opal.

“You’re crazy. Why would the vampire only lecture to Korra. She has her engineering babe or whatever,” added Bolin.

“I think she has a thing for Korra.” Kuvira looked at Korra from across the table, that stupid sly grin on her face.

“You’re all overthinking stuff. There is no way she’d be into me. Even if she were, I wouldn’t be interested.”

* * *

“So since I lectured on attraction last class, I thought we’d do a small activity related to it. As you all walked in, I taped a piece of paper to your forehead. Looking around the room, you can see various numbers on your classmates. I want you to go around and pair off with someone with as high a value as possible.” On the professor’s forehead was also a number. Korra scanned the room to see that Asami had the highest number possible, but didn’t see anyone else with the number. Did that mean she had it too? “Okay, I’ll give you all ten minutes to pair off and we’ll look at how people paired off when the time is up.”

As soon as she said that, the majority of students walked up to Professor Sato and Korra. It seemed that Korra was right, she did have a high number. She continued to turn people down as she moved towards the front of the classroom, getting closer and closer to Asami.

“Want to pair up?” she asked quietly.

“Why yes, I think we should.” Asami smiled at her warmly and slipped her arm around Korra’s arm. The students saw that they had paired off and left the two to go find pairs for themselves.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” whispered Korra.

“And why would you say that?”

“It’s pretty obvious. Why would we both have the highest number?”

“Fine you caught me. You keep avoiding me and I needed to talk to you somehow.”

“So pushing me into the corner was your great plan?”

“I wouldn’t have had to do this if you called or didn’t ignore me.”

“Fine, you’re right. But can we talk about this in your office after class?”

“Yes.”

A couple more minutes passed by and Professor Sato spoke up. “OKAY, TIME’S UP!” She waited until the room quieted down. “Okay, now look around at the pairs that have been formed. Are there any surprising things about the them?”

“Most of the pairs are matching numbers or very close to matching,” stated a student.

“Yes that’s right. That’s the idea with attraction. People who have similar attraction levels will match. If you look at your own friend groups, people with similar levels of attractiveness will tend to be friends. It’s similar to romantic attraction. Like I assume you all walk around campus and are like ‘wow that couple is really attractive’ or ‘they look really good together.’ It all has to do with attraction.” Many of the students nodded their heads as the concept began to settle in. “Well thank you all for participating. You may now return to your seats.” As Asami said this, she removed her arm from Korra’s and smiled at her.

The rest of the class wasn’t as fun as the activity. The lecture was fairly boring, but it didn’t really matter. Korra’s mind was elsewhere. _What am I going to say to her?_ Once the class was dismissed, Korra gathered her stuff and went up to Asami.

“I was wondering if you could tell me more about attraction. I’m still kind of confused about uncertainty.”

“Of course. We can discuss that in my office.” Asami walked out of the room and led the way to her office.

* * *

Korra jumped a little as she heard the door close.

“Korra. I want to apologize for setting you up like that in class. I-I just didn’t know how to reach out to you. I know that I told you to take your time with the decision, but it's been three weeks and you started avoiding me and didn’t call… I kind of panicked. At this point I’ve come to assume that you’re not interested. And that’s okay, I just want to hear it from you.” Korra looked up at the striking woman. Her usually vibrant eyes were full of sadness and caution.

“Asami… I just don’t get why you’d be willing to lose everything. If we were caught it will hurt you way more than me.”

“To be truthful, I’m not even sure why either. You learned about uncertainty and attraction, but that’s not all of it. I can’t even try to explain why I’m willing to do this either, but I am.”

“Why me?”

“Again Korra, I don’t know why. Every time I see you, it’s like I’m not in control. My heart rate increases, I get butterflies in my stomach. I really can’t explain why.” Asami paused and tilted her head slightly. “Have you not told me an answer yet because you’ve been worried about me if we get caught?”

“Ah yeah.” Korra reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. “That’s the main reason.”

“God,” whispered Asami, just loud enough that Korra could hear. “You’re way too cute.” Asami closed the space between them. “You know you rub your neck when you’re nervous, right?”

“Yeah… I’ve always done that for some odd reason.”

Asami bit her lower lip. “It’s kind of cute and sexy at the same time.” She paused. “Like you look all nervous, but it really shows off your muscles when you do it.” Asami raised a hand and grasped Korra’s bicep, giving it a little squeeze. “So do you have an answer for me Korra, or still thinking?”

“I-I… umm….” Korra's heart was about to beat right out of her chest. The fact that Asami was this close to her caused her brain to just shut off. Words were not a priority right now.

Korra let go of her neck and slipped her hand behind Asami’s neck. She pulled downward slightly and lifted herself upwards to bring their lips together. Asami’s lips were so soft and warm. She felt Asami’s arms slide around her waist and embrace her, bringing their bodies together.

Korra felt as if time had slowed. She could only feel Asami’s body and lips, she forgot about her surroundings. Nothing mattered anymore, just this feeling.

A slight shiver was sent down her spine as Asami slid her tongue across her lower lip. At that Korra pulled herself away and tried to settle her breathing. “Wow,” she muttered. She looked up to see that the saddened jade eyes from earlier were gone. They were now replaced with a warm, happy glimmer.

“So I take that as a yes to my offer.”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. “So does this mean we’re dating?”

Asami leaned forward again and kissed Korra. “It seems so,” she whispered, their lips brushing together with each word.

Korra couldn’t help but smile. “Mmm, I better get to class.” Korra released Asami and backed away. Already missing the warmth of her body.

“I thought you said you didn’t have class after psych…” Asami’s brow was furrowed and her hands were on her hips.

“I may have lied a bit,” mumbled Korra.

“Are you serious! I wouldn’t have taken you out for lunch if you had told me.”

“Exactly the reason why I said I didn’t have class.” Korra felt a light slap on her arm.

“You better not skip any more classes. I mean it.”

“Yes Professor Sato,” Korra said with a teasing tone and a lopsided grin on her face.

“You really couldn’t be cuter.” Asami leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Korra’s cheek. “Now get to class.”

“I-I’ll call you later.”

“I look forward to it.” Korra quickly left Asami’s office and finally felt like she could breath. She felt like she had held her breath for the majority of time in the office and was finally relaxing a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, let me know what you think of it so far. I've already finished writing two other chapters and it seems that it will take at least 5 to finish up!
> 
> But yeah feedback is always great. Subscribe/Kudos/Comment :)


	2. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Korra and Asami grows.

“Hello, Asami Sato speaking.”

“Uh, hey. It’s Korra.”

“Oh, hai. I’m glad you called. I thought you might not.” Korra listened as Asami let out a cheerful laugh.

“Ah yeah. So what are you up to?”

“Grading some papers. How about you?”

“I’m trying to work on a stupid essay for a scholarship.”

“Oh, yeah we had a meeting earlier today about that scholarship. I heard some really great things about you from some of the professors.”

“T-that’s kind of embarrassing.”

“No need to be embarrassed. You should be proud.”

“Ah sure.”

“You know, I could help you write your essay. I’m pretty good at things like that.”

“Yeah that’d actually be great.”

“Do you have classes tomorrow?”

“I have one in the morning, but then I’m free. I swear I’m not lying this time.”

“Okay, I’ll text you my address and you can meet me at my place then. It’s only a couple minutes walk from campus.”

“That’s good with me. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Good night Korra.”

“Night Asami.”

Korra hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. She’s going to be alone with Asami, in her house. Life literally could not get any better.

* * *

Korra inhaled deeply. She had meant to come earlier to Asami's but her nerves seemed to get the better of her again. It was almost eight o'clock already and she had meant to come her after her morning class. She steadied herself and calmed her mind. _I can do this_. She then rang the doorbell.

“Coming!” came a familiar voice. Soon after she heard the door unlock and then watched it swing open. “Hey Korra. Come on in.” Asami smiled at her brightly as she walked in. _Guess she's not too upset about me coming so late_.

“Do all professors live this well?”

“Haha, not really. I actually inherited this place from my parents.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah they passed away in a plane crash when I was thirteen.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright.” Asami led Korra into the living room and motioned for her to take a seat. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Sure.” She watched as Asami grabbed the scotch and began to pour it into a small glass. “How’d you know what I drink?”

“I didn’t… maybe I’m just guessing.”

“But scotch isn’t the only alcoholic beverage in the world,” said Korra skeptically.

“Trueeee… but you don’t seem like you drink that often. In fact, you really don’t seem like the drinking type at all. So I figured that you must have learned what to drink from somebody else.”

Korra watched as Asami picked up the two glasses and made her way to the couch.

“And since I imagine you’ve had limited contact with peers your own age, I’m guessing you took cues from someone in your family.” Asami handed a glass to Korra as she sat next to her on the couch. “You don’t strike me as particularly feminine, so I would eliminate your mother as your role model. Which would leave… your father perhaps.” Asami raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip.

“Wow… ah yeah. That was pretty impressive.” Korra took a sip and looked back at Asami.

“It’s not that impressive. So how’s the essay going?”

“Alright.” Korra set the glass down on the coffee table and pulled her essay from her backpack. “Here, take a look.”

Asami skimmed it quickly and then sighed. “I think I need to give you some advice. Take out a notebook, I’m going to give you a mini lecture. That is if you don’t mind.”

“No that’s good with me,” said Korra as she took a notebook out and turned to a blank page. She then pulled out a pencil and nodded. “The more help the better.”

“Okay, so there’s perception and reality. Perception is the confluence of these two streams. There’s sensation, what you feel; and cognition, what you know.” Asami paused and looked at Korra. “Do you mind if I stand, it’s easier to lecture when standing and being able to pace a bit.”

“No go right ahead.” Korra watched as Asami stood and walked to the middle of the room.

“So where was I? Okay, you can present the board with just reality, facts about educational background. Or you can guide them towards how you want to be perceived. An ambiguous image is open to multiple interpretations on a perceptual level.”

Korra listened on and took notes. Every now and again she would glance up to see Asami pacing back and forth. As she continued to speak, her speed started to increase.

“You need to make sure that your essay is unambiguous. Teach them that you’re the one that deserves this. Don’t just say ‘I did this one thing’ or ‘I took this class.’ Tell them how you feel about it. Point them to it and fill in the blanks.” Asami paused to catch her breath.

“Have you ever seen one of those pictures that are made up of two images and they’re so well combined you can’t really tell which one you’re looking at? Okay, well you don’t want your essay to be like that. Tell them, which one they’re looking at. Anything less and you’re going to leave the door wide open and out goes your scholarship. Did that all make sense?”

“Yeah I think I got it.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to go off on a tangent like that.” Korra looked up to see Asami biting her lower lip nervously.

“It’s fine. Thanks for the help.”

“It’s my pleasure. Let what I said settle in and then try writing the essay again later.” Asami returned to the couch and placed a hand on Korra’s thigh. “Don’t stress too much about it, okay?”

“A-ah yeah.” Korra’s mind was elsewhere now. All she could think about was the warm tingling sensation on her thigh. “Asami?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need to ask Korra.” Korra took this as a yes and crashed their lips together. She heard her notebook fall to the ground as she turned her body slightly. This kiss was different from their first one. There was no hesitation, no questioning. They both knew that they wanted one another and it showed. Asami slipped her tongue into Korra’s mouth. As their tongues danced together, both women’s hands were wandering across the body of the other. Asami tasted of scotch and a tinge of peppermint. Their kiss deepened, but came to an end too soon.

Asami was the one to pull away. Once she did, she stood up and held her hand out. “Come with me.”

Korra took her hand and was led out of the living room, past the front door and up a flight of stairs. Asami opened a door and Korra felt her heart beat race. _I’m in her bedroom_ …

Asami evidently noticed Korra’s hesitation and turned to look at her, only a few steps into her room. “We don’t need to do anything. The last thing I want you to feel is pressured or uncomfortable Korra.”

“Ah, it’s not that… I’m fine, just kind of taking everything in.” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand tightly and pulled her towards her. As the space between them fell apart, Korra released Asami’s hand and slipped her arms around her waist, pulling her in for a tight embrace. “I feel like you have no idea how beautiful you are. I still can’t believe you’re interested in me,” Korra said quietly, looking at the ground.

Korra felt Asami’s slender body back away from her own a bit. A warm hand gripped her chin and raised her head. “I don’t think _you_ understand how beautiful you are Korra,” Asami said surely. She then released her chin and gently ran a thumb over Korra’s cheek.

She leaned in and brought her lips to Korra’s forehead. “You.” She then gently kissed Korra’s left crease above her eye. “Are.” Then the right. “So.” Then the tip of her nose. “Beautiful.” Asami finally brought her lips to Korra’s. The kiss was gentle and warm. It made Korra feel safe, as if this was the only place she ever belonged.

The kiss removed all of Korra’s doubts. She wanted to be here. She wanted to be with Asami. This was worth the risk.

Korra removed her hands from Asami’s waist and began unbuttoning Asami’s blouse from the bottom. Her nimble fingers moved swiftly and she soon was able to slip the blouse off of Asami’s shoulders and onto the floor. Korra parted from Asami’s lips and left light kisses down Asami’s jaw and to her neck. She nipped lightly at the pale flesh around her pulse point, eliciting a groan from deep within Asami’s throat. Korra continued on, motivated by the sounds Asami was making as she worked her way downward. Kissing the dips and rises around Asami’s clavicle and then to the soft flesh of her breasts. Each kiss and bite making Asami moan and the grip around her waist tightened, bringing them closer.

As Korra continued to feather Asami’s bare skin with kisses, she allowed her hands to wander along Asami’s smooth back. Although Asami seemed to be thin, it was clear that she did work out. She wasn’t as muscular as Korra, but she was definitely in shape. Korra traced her hand along the back of Asami’s bra, soon realizing that there wasn’t a clasp on the back.

She heard light laughter come from Asami. Asami removed her arms from around Korra and stepped back. “It’s at the front.” As she said this she brought both hands to the front of her bra and unclipped the clasp. Korra’s eyes widened as she watched Asami slip the bra from her shoulders. Her breasts were absolutely perfect and Korra couldn’t help but stare. “You okay?” asked Asami.

Korra realized that she was holding her breath and loudly exhaled. “Yeah… you’re just… wow.”

Asami smiled at her warmly and stepped forward, bringing them closer again. She ran a hand along the hem of Korra’s shirt and made eye contact with her, silently asking for permission. Korra gave a small nod and raised her arms and Asami lifted her t-shirt over her head.

Korra felt a shiver travel along her spine as Asami traced random patterns over her now bare abs with her fingertips. She heard Asami swallow loudly. “Fuck... “ she said in a breathy tone. “You really do work out.” As Asami said this she unclasped and removed Korra’s bra.

Asami brought her lips back to Korra’s. But this time it wasn’t gentle, like it was earlier. It was full of passion and need. Korra’s breath hitched as she felt Asami’s stiffened nipples against herself. As the kiss deepened, she felt as if her legs would buckle at any moment.

Without any warning, Asami started to walk backwards and then quickly swiveled their bodies around. At that Korra felt the edge of the bed against the back of her legs and was guided slowly onto it, Asami never breaking the kiss. It was as if Asami knew that Korra’s legs would give out, so she took it in her own hands to solve the problem.

Korra felt a warm, but calloused pair of hands grasp her breasts and again her breath hitched and her heart rate rose. Asami kneaded the soft flesh and circled her thumbs around the stiffened nipples. Korra let out a slight whimper as Asami removed both of her hands and brought them to the button on her jeans. Her deft fingers made easy work of the button and the zipper. Korra naturally raised her waist, making it easier for Asami to removed her jeans.

“Fuck Korra,” Asami grunted. Asami was now standing a couple of feet from the bed and trying to pull the jeans off of Korra. Both pant legs were caught around her ankles. “These jeans are so fucking tight,” she growled.

“S-sorry.” Korra wiggled her feet a bit and Asami was jolted backwards as the jeans finally came off. Asami angrily threw the jeans across the room and ran a hand through her thick hair.

“God… Don’t wear those again.” Korra just looked on at frustrated Asami and let out a tentative laugh, earning her a glare from Asami.

“Sorry.” This time Korra couldn’t hold in the laughter. It was all let out and her hearty loud laugh rang through the room. “I’m… so…. sorry,” she gasped through her laughter as she held her stomach tightly. “You’re… so.. sexy… but… you.. struggled… so… hard.” Everything Asami did was always so smooth, so perfect. But seeing Asami struggle with Korra’s jeans like that, made her seem more real. More relatable. Korra continued to laugh and was slowly joined by the feminine laughter of Asami. _God, she has a beautiful laugh_.

“Fuck you,” Asami said with a pout on her face, but her eyes glowed with happiness.

Korra finally got herself together and looked straight into Asami’s jade eyes. “Please do,” she said with a lopsided smirk on her face.

At that Asami raised an eyebrow and smiled. Korra watched as she shimmied herself out of her jeans, pulling her panties down with them. Asami kicked them to the side and made her way towards Korra who was sitting at the end of the bed. Asami placed her hands onto Korra’s thighs and spread her legs, allowing her to settle between them. Korra looked up to meet Asami’s gaze.

“Korra can I ask you something before we go any further?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“H-have… you done this before. I-It’s not your first time right?” Korra smiled at Asami. This was the first time she had heard her stutter with her words this much.

“Yes, I have. You don’t have to worry.” She watched as Asami let out a deep sigh and a small smile spread across her face.

“That’s a relief… I mean I still would have wanted to continue even if you were a virgin. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin either. I-I just… would have gone about it differently. Sorry. I…” Asami wasn’t able to finish her thought. Korra grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed with her. The two women were now lying on their sides looking at one another.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Korra said quietly as she brought her lips to Asami’s.

“MMmm, okay Korra… But if you change your mind just let me know,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s lips. At that, Asami pushed Korra’s back towards the bed and gracefully swung a leg in between Korra’s. Korra looked on as Asami lifted her arms above her head and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She wanted so badly to kiss the now exposed pale, slender neck, but as soon as she tried to raise into a sitting position, Asami stopped her. Pushing her back to the bed.

At that, Asami started to grind slowly against Korra’s thigh. Korra felt her slickness spread across her muscular thigh and watched Asami’s smooth motions. As she watched on, Korra took Asami’s breasts into her hands, flicking and pinching at her nipples. Asami closed her eyes and pushed her chest forward into Korra’s touch as she let out a low moan. As Korra watched Asami, she suddenly became aware of the slight pressure of Asami’s thigh. Korra naturally began to rub herself against Asami, but let out a quiet sigh. Her boyshorts were still on and she wanted to feel Asami without the barrier between them, even if it were thin.  

“A-asami,” Korra whispered. Without saying anything further, Asami seemed to understand. She slipped her leg from between Korra’s and was now straddling her. Asami’s slim fingers slid under the hem of Korra’s panties and guided them down past her knees. Korra then finished removing them by maneuvering her legs slightly.

Korra ran her hands gently up Asami’s thighs and around to her bottom giving it a light squeeze. As she did that, Asami lowered herself down on top of Korra, bringing their bodies flush against one another and brought their lips together into a searing kiss. Asami hummed into Korra’s mouth as their tongues glided against each other and Korra’s grip tightened.

Korra’s breath began to become unsteady as Asami grinded against her torso. Asami set a slow pace. After a short amount of time Korra felt Asami lift her hips and whined a bit at the loss of contact.

On top of this, Asami parted from Korra’s lips too. But soon began to lightly bite her way to Korra’s breasts. With each little bite, she left small marks. She slowly made it to Korra’s already stiffened nipple and began to suck and lick. Korra let out a quiet moan as she felt Asami’s fingers slide up her wet folds and to her clit, circling it lightly.

Korra slid one of her hands from Asami’s bottom and placed her hand near the inside of her hip and brought her thumb to Asami’s sensitive bud. She then used her thumb to circle it and mimic the movement of Asami’s finger.

Korra felt her hips lift and move into Asami’s touch. At that, Asami’s finger left her clit and made its way in between her folds, easily gliding into her. Korra felt her breath hitch as Asami moved slowly in and out of her. After a few thrusts, she added a second finger. Korra had planned to continue to pleasure Asami at the same time, but the sensation was overwhelming. Both of her hands left Asami’s body and were brought to her sides, gripping the sheets tightly.

Asami continued to increase the pace of her movements, but what sent Korra over the edge was when she bent her fingers in just the right way, hitting the soft spot of her front wall. Korra felt her mouth fall open and her eyes clench shut. Her back arched and Asami’s fingers lingered on the area of her front wall. After a few seconds, Asami began to move her fingers slowly again. Korra let the waves of pleasure flow through her body silently. Once her orgasm was over, she let out a deep sigh and slowly opened her eyes to see Asami’s half-lidded eyes looking down at her.

Korra wanted to continue, but her body felt like it had gone through an extensive workout, leaving her utterly exhausted. Asami seemed to sense this. She leaned down and placed a warm kiss to Korra’s forehead. “We should get some sleep,” she whispered.

Korra felt bad about Asami obviously not finishing, but her body just wouldn’t move. “S-sorry,” was all that Korra was able to say as she felt Asami slide off of her. Her eyes followed Asami as she left the bed and grabbed a blanket from the closet. _Fuck, I screwed up. She’s leaving to sleep on the couch or something_.

“It’s okay Korra. You don’t need to be sorry.”

Asami made her way back to the bed and shuffled onto it. She then spread the blanket over the both of them and scooted herself closer to Korra. Korra let out a sigh of relief as Asami rested her head onto her chest and slipped an arm over her stomach.

“It’s been a long day for you. You really don’t need to be sorry,” said Asami, her voice full of understanding. “It’s my fault too, I shouldn’t have moved this quickly with you.”

Korra wanted to tell Asami that it wasn’t her fault. That she was just overwhelmed with the joy of being with her. That this wasn’t moving too fast, but the warm embrace of sleep had already welcomed her.

* * *

Korra woke to the soft sound of breathing against her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to see a small amount of light filtering in from the window across the room. She didn’t dare to move, she didn’t want to disturb the woman who was lying with her. Asami’s arm was over her stomach still, but a pale leg was now draped across Korra’s darker toned ones.

Korra’s eyes traced over Asami’s dark eyebrows, her slender nose, her plump lips that were slightly parted as she breathed. Everything about this woman was perfect.

Korra still felt bad about last night and having Asami so close to her reminded her of the things she still wanted to do. She wanted to make Asami feel all of the things she had felt the night before. She wanted to do everything she could for this woman.

Korra lifted her free arm and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Asami’s ear. She then lightly rubbed her thumb over Asami’s cheek. As Korra did this, she slowly turned her head and leaned forward, placing a light kiss to Asami’s lips. She lingered there for a moment, but quickly moved away when she felt Asami kiss her back.

“Mmmm, that was a nice way to wake up,” said Asami groggily as she opened her eyes. Azure met jade and Korra felt her cheeks flush.

“I… Sorry.”

“No need to apologize Korra.”

“Sorry. Shit I just apologized for saying sorry…” Korra winced at her foolishness, but was relieved when she saw a smile spread across Asami’s face.

“You’re absolutely adorable.” At that Asami lifted her head and kissed Korra.

The kiss quickly deepened and the same hunger and lust from last night returned. This time Korra took the initiative and rolled atop Asami. She didn’t waste anytime kissing her way down Asami’s pale body. She placed kisses on Asami’s hips and massaged her breasts with her hands. She then continued her journey downward and kissed the inside of Asami’s thighs.

“W-wait… Korra,” Asami stuttered. “You don’t need to do this.”

“I know, but I want to.” At that, Korra ran a tongue up Asami’s folds all the way to her clit. She circled around it at first and then flicked it lightly, sending a small shudder through Asami’s body. She spent a good amount of time teasing Asami’s sensitive bud with her tongue.

Korra removed her hands from Asami’s breasts and grabbed Asami’s legs, guiding them onto her shoulders. Once there, she lifted Asami’s body slightly and grabbed a pillow to place beneath her hips. She then lowered Asami back down and kissed the inside of Asami’s thigh. Asami shifted her hips slightly and settled into a comfortable position. Korra felt slender fingers thread through her short brown hair and grip slightly.

Korra returned to Asami’s center once they were both settled and began to lick up and down Asami’s folds. Korra took Asami’s lower lips into her mouth and began to suck lightly, eliciting a loud moan from Asami. She continued to do this, causing Asami’s grip to tighten in her hair. After she felt that she had teased Asami enough, she slipped her tongue between her folds and licked Asami’s opening lightly. She didn’t linger there long though, she wanted to draw this out for Asami. Korra licked her up and down with long broad strokes of her tongue. Every now and again she would move her tongue in a zigzag motion, each time getting a low groan from Asami.

Korra continued to do this until she felt Asami’s legs tighten around her head a bit. With that Korra returned to Asami’s clit and flicked it lightly with the tip of her tongue. At that Asami pulled her hair and clenched her legs. Although it was slightly painful, Korra continued to lick and suck Asami.

"Fuck... Korra..."

Korra could feel that Asami was close, so she slipped her tongue past Asami’s folds and into her. She then moved her tongue in and out of her, as she lightly circled Asami’s clit with her thumb. For the first time, Korra looked up and made eye contact with Asami. Here eyes were glazed over with pleasure and her pupils were enlarged. Korra continued to stare into those entrancing eyes as she continued to thrust in and out of Asami.

Asami let out a loud cry and began yelling obscenities and Korra’s name as her back arched off of the bed and her head flew back into the pillow. The orgasm washed over her and her whole body tensed. Korra waited until Asami’s body relax. Once she felt Asami’s hands loosen, her legs unclench, her back return to the bed, did she slide Asami’s legs from her shoulders. She then sat up while she extended her arms upwards and bent her back. She felt tight after being in the same position for so long.

Korra smiled down at Asami, who was still catching her breath. Asami’s usually pale skin was flushed and had a slight glisten to it from a small layer of sweat. Her hair was splayed across the pillow beneath her head. Korra’s eyes followed the sharp features of Asami’s face, down her slender neck, over the smooth curves of her breasts and hips, down to the glistening wetness between her legs. She still couldn’t believe that she was with such a beautiful woman.

“Korra. Come here,” said Asami breathlessly with her arms spread open for a hug and her legs now closed. Asami didn’t have to ask twice, Korra laid beside Asami and nuzzled her head into the nook of Asami’s neck.

“So, ah… did that make up for last night?” asked Korra shyly.

“I already told you, you didn’t have to. But yes it did and much more.” Asami yawned and let out a deep sigh. At that, Asami and Korra returned to sleep, cuddled closely together.

*vrrrrr vrrrrr* *vrrrr vrrrr*

“Korra, that’s your phone. My vibrate’s off,” mumbled Asami.

Korra removed herself from Asami’s arms and got out of bed. She then found her jeans that had been the root of all evil last night and removed her cellphone from the pocket.

Bolin: Korra where are you?! Class starts in ten minutes.

“OH SHIT!”

“What?” Asami said still with her sleepy voice.

“We have class in ten minutes!”

“FUCK,” Asami shouted as she sat straight up in bed.

As Asami scurried around her place, Korra slipped on her jeans without any underwear. She then put on her bra. “Hey Asami, can I borrow a shirt?”

“Yeah go ahead and take whatever,” replied a muffled voice from the bathroom.

Korra looked through Asami’s closet and hummed to herself. _We definitely dress very differently_. Korra settled on a white v-neck and headed downstairs to find her shoes. As she was tying them, Asami came barrelling down the stairs. Asami was now wearing black slacks and a purple button up. Her hair was up in a high ponytail again and she had somehow done her makeup in just a couple of minutes.

“We’re going to be so late,” she muttered as she grabbed her car keys. “Come on Korra.”

* * *

Asami stopped abruptly outside of the classroom. They had gotten there in fifteen minutes, so only five minutes late. The universal rule on campus was that if the professor was fifteen minutes late, then students could leave, but luckily that wasn’t the case today.

“You need to wait a couple minutes before coming in. It’d be suspicious if we get here at the same time.” Without waiting for a reply, Asami leaned in and pecked Korra on the cheek. “Fuck, you need to go clean off that lipstick mark now. Sorry.” Asami smiled at Korra who just rolled her eyes and left towards the bathroom.

* * *

“Why were you so late today?” asked Bolin as they walked out of class.

“I forgot to set my alarm and slept in,” which technically wasn’t a lie.

“Well you kind of look and smell like shit. You should go home and get yourself cleaned up.”

“Ah yeah. That was my plan.” _Did I smell bad and look like shit when I was with Asami? Fuck_...

* * *

Korra: Sorry about making us late for class -_-

Asami: It was both of our faults. Also don’t worry about attendance. I didn’t mark you late ;)

Korra: Well that was nice of you :P

Asami: I had a nice time last night…

Asami: And this morning

Korra: Me too. Can I ask you something?

Asami: Yeah

Korra: Did I smell really bad when I was with you?

Asami: No, maybe a little in the morning, but not really bad

Korra: Phew, Bolin said I smelt and looked like shit

Asami: I have to admit, you weren’t as attractive as you usually are in class today :P

Korra: Ouch… I can’t say the same for you. Even in ten minutes you still looked amazing. How do you do it?

Asami: It’s obviously because I’m a vampire

Korra: lol, that must be it ;)

Asami: You know, today was the last class I get to teach you. Suyin will be back for next week’s classes. It was fun lecturing to you.

Korra: Well we can just continue our private lessons ;)

Asami: Hmmm, I guess we’ll have to do that

Korra: I gtg. Have class now :(

Asami: Try to have fun

* * *

Korra: Where are you? Can you read my essay, I think it’s pretty much done… finally

Asami: I’m at the library, go to the fourth floor to the back corner

Korra: Okay, cya soon

* * *

Korra’s pace quickened as the library finally came into view. She had been dating Asami for three weeks now and it couldn’t have been better. They spent the majority of their free time together. The idea of getting caught was a lot less daunting now, since they had been seeing each other for a bit now. Most of the time they spent together was at Asami’s place, but it wasn’t bad. As long as Korra could spend time with her, she was happy.

Korra entered the library and sped up the steps, taking two at a time. She slowed her pace once she got to the fourth floor. She didn’t come to the library too often and when she did she never came to the fourth floor. It was mainly books that professors needed or grad students.

As she walked through the aisles, she didn’t see a single person, until she spotted Asami sitting at one of the tables in the very back. She was surrounded by books and was writing in a notebook.

“There you are,” Korra said happily.

“Shh, quiet. We’re in a library,” Asami whispered with a teasing tone.

Korra placed her essay in front of Asami. Asami had ripped up multiple drafts, continually saying that this would not get her the scholarship. The deadline for the essay was in a week and Korra needed to finish it.

Asami put down her pen and picked up Korra’s essay. She began to read it and nodded her head slightly. “Good…… really good.” Asami flipped to the next page again nodding her head in approval, but then scrunched her nose up when she reached the third and last page. She placed the essay in front of Korra, who had taken a seat at the table. “Take a look at the last paragraph. It needs some clarity. Once that’s done, I think you’ve finally finished it.” Korra nodded and scanned over her last paragraph. Asami was right, it was a bit wordy and slightly confusing.

After a moment of looking over her own work, Korra lifted her head to look at Asami. Asami had already returned to what she had previously been doing, writing furiously in her notebook and sometimes scanning the book beside her.

“Hey Asami?”

“Yeah?” replied Asami without looking up.

“What’s your article about?”

“Boring stuff.”

“What kind of boring stuff?” continued Korra.

“You know, the abnormal psych kind.”

“Like what? Asami,” pestered Korra.

Finally Asami sighed and looked up from her work. “Well it’s based on the theory of the reversal of self-denial.” Asami furrowed her brows and looked into Korra’s eyes.

“I’ve never heard of that. What’s the theory of the reversal of self-denial?”

“You’re just full of questions today,” teased Asami. “You know what denial is right?”

Korra nodded her head.

“It’s like if you deny yourself something for long enough for whatever self-imposed reason, the moment you are faced with any external imposition, you’re going to voluntarily want to do the thing you were trying so hard not to do.”

“D-Did you just make that up?”

“No,” giggled Asami. She leaned back in her seat and then looked at Korra. Korra watched as Asami patted a spot on the table in front of her. “Here, have a seat,” said Asami as she pushed her seat away from the table. “Because I’m going to demonstrate the theory.”

Korra looked at Asami with a skeptical look, but then gave in. “Alright,” she said as she rose from her seat and sat on the table.

Asami stood up from her seat and stood in front of Korra, looking down at her. “So you know how you’re always so quiet when we have sex?” asked Asami.

“Is that a problem?”

“No,” said Asami with a straight face. “I just wondered why, is all. So I figured, if you’re so darn quiet when you don’t have to be…” As Asami said this she brushed a hair from Korra’s cheek and tucked it behind her ear. A sly smile then spread across her face. “Let’s see how quiet you can be when you absolutely have to.”

Asami's hands reached forward towards Korra’s jeans and Korra quickly grasped her hands, stopping her. “Are you nuts?” Korra growled quietly. “Stop.” Korra quickly glanced around to make sure no one had seen.

Korra felt Asami guide both of her hands to the edge of the table. The pale fingers then guided Korra’s tan ones to grasp it. “Hold on to the table. Trust me… you’re going to need it.”

Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s pants and rubbed her clit gently. Almost instantly Korra let out a low moan. Although she knew she should stop Asami, she didn’t want to. Asami leaned in towards Korra’s neck and blew cool air, making her hair stand on end. “Shhh,” shushed Asami as her fingers coaxed their way between her folds. “Be quiet.”

Asami kissed Korra’s neck. Korra tried to stifle the moan, but it still came out. She gripped the table with all of her might, trying to not make any noise. Asami began to bite and suck Korra’s neck. Korra could feel her heart pound against her chest. In the silence, it felt as if her heart was as loud as a drum.

Suddenly there was a a loud noise behind them and Asami jumped away from Korra. Korra felt a bit of disappointment at the lack of Asami’s touch, but still turned to make sure no one was there. It seemed that someone had just dropped a book on the floor, but in a different area.

Asami stepped forward and placed a kiss onto Korra’s forehead. “Cured,” she said happily.

Korra quickly pushed Asami away in a teasing manner. “Oh shut up.”

* * *

“Korra?” Korra heard the bed rustle as Asami moved closer to her. “You asleep?” Even though Korra was awake, she was too tired to reply. It had been a hard week of finals and she still had one more left before winter break was to start. “I like it so much when you’re here….. I think I love you. No…. I know I love you. I love you Korra,” Asami whispered.

“I love you too,” mumbled Korra.

“Y-you're awake?” asked Asami in surprise.

“Mayyyybbbeeeeee,” said Korra sweetly with a smile on her face.

“You fucking tease!” Asami slapped Korra’s shoulder.

“Ow! That actually hurt,” whined Korra.

“Crap, sorry. I didn’t mean to hit so hard.” Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra’s bare shoulder.

“S’okay,” mumbled Korra as she pulled Asami into a hug. “I wove you too,” she said into Asami’s hair. She then took in a deep breath, reveling in the sweet mixture of jasmine and lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah *Hides face behind hands* their relationship definitely grew.
> 
> As always Kudos/Comments/Subscriptions are appreciated.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami finally get to spend time together without worrying about getting caught!

“Did I dream that last night, or did you tell me you loved me?”

“It’s too early for you to tease me Korra.”

It was six in the morning and they had woken up early because Asami had some professor meeting at seven thirty. Korra sat on the countertop drinking coffee as she watched Asami remove toast from the toaster and place it onto a plate. She then shuffled back to the stove and slipped two eggs over easy onto the plate as well. Asami handed the plate to Korra with a fork and went to the refrigerator. From that she grabbed some blueberry jam and butter with a knife, placing that beside Korra.

“You not eating breakfast again?” asked Korra as she spread a thin layer of butter onto one slice of toast and then some jam.

“You know I usually don’t.”

“You have a long day ahead of you, at least eat this piece of toast.”

“I’m not hungry Korra. I’m never hungry in the morning.”

“Just eat it… you’ll thank me in the long run.”

“Fine.” Asami snatched the toast from Korra’s hand and took a large bite. “There…. that better?” she asked as she chewed.

“Much.” In the time that it took Korra to finish two eggs and the other piece of toast, Asami finished her toast.

Asami washed the buttery residue from her hands and then walked over to Korra and stood between her legs. She then placed both hands on her hips.

“What are you doing for Winter Break?” asked Asami.

“I’m going back to my parent’s place.”

“You miss them right?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m used to not seeing them for long periods of time though, considering Buzzer Beater and stuff.”

“Ah right. That makes sense.”

“What are you doing?”

“Staying here. I don’t have any family, so the holiday seasons are usually spent alone.”

“This might sound crazy, but do you want to come with me?”

Asami hesitated. “I’m not sure that would be the best idea.”

“Why not? I can finally introduce you as my girlfriend. It’s not like they’d know you’re a professor, we can just tell everyone that you’re a student too.”

“What if that goes wrong? What if someone recognizes me?”

“I highly doubt that. Come on, it’s better than being alone here. Plus you’ll get to spend a month with me with no worries.” Korra raised her eyebrows and pouted, giving Asami her best puppy dog eyes.

“Fuck… how am I supposed to reject that.” Korra felt Asami cup her face. She closed her eyes as Asami closed the space between them and kissed her. Even though they had kissed hundreds of times, each kiss was just as exciting as their first. The biggest difference was that uncertainty was now replaced with certainty and familiarity. Korra slowly pulled away.

“I know I don’t talk much about my parents. But I think you’d really like them and they’d like you. They weren’t really around much when I was filming, but they’re great people and I love them and they love me nonetheless.”

“I can’t wait to meet them Korra, but I really need to finish getting ready. Good luck on your final today.”

“Thanks, I think I’ll do well. Plus it’s my last one!”

“I know you’ll do well. We’ll discuss our travel plans further at another time.” Asami pecked Korra on the forehead and then headed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

* * *

_Come on_. Korra was on her tiptoes trying to get the luggage into the overhead compartment. The bag was heavy, but she easily was able to hoist it over her head, the struggle was trying to guide it into the compartment being so short.

“If you weren’t so stubborn I could help you.”

“Asami, I got it.” Korra jumped slightly and finally was able to push the bag into place. “If you didn’t need so much stuff it wouldn’t have been so hard.”

“Don’t blame this on me. Sit down, we held people up.” Korra looked over Asami’s shoulder to see a line of passengers waiting because they couldn’t slip past them in the narrow aisle.

Korra quickly took her seat and smiled awkwardly at the angry passengers that passed. “Oops.”

“You can be so stubborn sometimes.” Asami kissed Korra’s cheek and took her hand into hers.

“Sorry. Hey Asami… you don't look so great, you okay?” Asami’s complexion was paler than usual and her leg was bouncing up and down.

“It’s just that, my parents…” Asami’s voice trailed off.

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry, we’ll be okay.” Korra grasped Asami’s hand tighter. “I promise.” Korra knew Asami would fly only when she needed to. She used to take great interest in planes and their engines, but would lose that passion when her parents crashed. When it came to her engineer expertise, it now revolved around things that stayed on the ground.

“How about we play a game to take your mind off of things?”

“What game?”

“Have you heard of the Penis game?”

Korra smiled as she saw Asami’s eyes widen. “Korra no. We aren’t playing that.”  

“I was just kidding. We’d get kicked off the flight before we even left the ground.” They both laughed at this. “How about we ask each other questions, like I mean anything and we have to reply truthfully. I feel like we don’t really talk too much and we have three hours to kill, sooooo…”

“Okay, I’ll go first.” Asami squinted her eyes as she thought of a question. “You’re always hesitant when talking about your first time with a woman. Why’s that?”

“She’s a celebrity and I’m not really supposed to say who considering that she’s still on TV.”

“Ooohh. Was she on Buzzer Beater with you?”

“She wasn’t, but anyways… It’s my turn now.” Korra thought for a moment. “You seem really close to Tenzin, did you know him before you started teaching?”

“He was my father’s best friend. So yes…. Since you’re a celebrity, do you still have a celebrity crush?”

“Of course. I fucking love Natalie Portman.”

“Hmm, yeah. Good pick.”

“I can’t believe it’s taken us this long to ask stuff like this.”

“I kn-” Asami was interrupted by the intercom. It was the stewardess going over the safety procedures. She did the little buckle demonstration along with the mask and Korra could sense Asami’s nervousness coming back.

After the stewardess was done, the plane took off. Korra felt Asami’s grip tighten initially, but then relax once the plane leveled out.

“You okay?”

“Ah yeah. Once in the air I’m not too bad. It’s the taking off and landing that are the worst parts.”

Korra nodded her head and let go of Asami’s hand, which earned her a little glare from the paler than usual woman. She just ignored it as she lifted the armrest and scooted herself closer to Asami. She draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, allowing Asami to rest her head on her shoulder.

“So I have a good question.” Korra laughed to herself as she thought about it. “Have you ever had a crush on a teacher before?”

“so funny... but I have. I was in eighth grade and I had a crush on my math teacher. His name was Zuko Konata. Super hot teacher who was very strict, but somehow I found that attractive. I guess he had that weird brooding vibe like Mako.”

“Wait are you saying Mako’s your type then?”

“Nonono. I mean he may have been when I was in middle school and high school, but not now. I’m kind of into dorky, intelligent, sexy, tan, muscular, short women.”

“I’m not short,” Korra complained.

“I don’t get why you hate that so much, you’re the perfect height.”

“Nah you are.”

“Oh no, I’m too tall. I remember struggling so hard when trying to date. Guys are always so weird when it comes to the girl needing to be shorter. I used to avoid heels because they just added to the difference, but I’m over that now. Okay, well it’s my turn now. What first attracted you to me?”

“Oh fuck. Can I say everything?” Korra laughed as Asami rolled her eyes. “It’s cliché, but your eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with the same green as yours. You have really green eyes, but in certain light it has this beautiful golden hue sometimes. When we were in Tenzin’s office I had meant to introduce myself, but I froze after seeing your eyes.”

The edges of Asami’s lips curled up into a shy smile. “I already told you, but I was interested in you the first time I saw you.”

“Heh, yeah I remember you telling me that. Umm, I probably shouldn’t ask this since there are people around, but what the hell. Where’s the craziest place you’ve had sex?”

“Really Korra?”

“I mean if you don’t have an answer, there’s the bathroom right over there.” Korra pointed towards the bathroom in the back.

“Let's not do that,” Asami said with no emotion. “I, um, was dating a cop when I was nineteen and we had sex in the back of the police cruiser.”

“Wait that’s kind of cool. Did he use his cuffs on you and stuff.”

“Korra…” She watched as Asami looked around to make sure no one seemed to be listening. “He did, but I didn’t really enjoy it. As you know I kind of prefer to be in control.”

“Mmmmhmm, I see.”

“I have one last question.” Korra knew something was up because Asami had lifted her head from her shoulder and was now whispering in her ear. “We haven’t used any toys in the bedroom, would you be totally against using them?”

Korra knew her face was flushed and glanced around at the people surrounding them. Many of them were asleep or had headphones in, so they definitely didn’t catch what Asami had just asked her.

“I-I’ve never used any before, but I’m not against trying.”

“Okay.” At that Asami kissed Korra’s neck and returned her head to her shoulder. _Fuck. I wasn’t expecting that question._

* * *

“Asami, wake up.” The pilot had just announced that they’d be landing in a couple minutes, so Korra needed to return the armrest to the proper position. “Asami.”

“Uhh, what?”

“We’re landing.” At that Asami’s eyes snapped open.

“Ah okay.”

Korra felt Asami straighten herself out and stretch her back. As she did this, Korra returned the armrest and clipped her buckle into place. After doing that she grabbed Asami’s hand and smiled at her. The landing was smooth and the plane drove to the unloading area. Asami and Korra both watched as the tunnel was brought to the plane’s doorway and attached.

“That wasn’t too bad, right?”

“Better than usual. It helped having you here.” Korra felt the warm softness of Asami’s lip against her cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

This time Asami grabbed the luggage from the overhead compartment and then slipped the strap over her shoulder.

“Asami, I can take that.” Korra reached out for the strap, but Asami jerked away.

“Korra, I got it. It’s mainly my stuff anyways.”

“Okay.” Korra let out a sigh and followed closely behind Asami as they walked down the aisle. The going was slow as they needed to wait often for people to remove their own luggage from the overhead compartment. “Asami?” whispered Korra into the tall woman’s ear.

“Yeah?” asked Asami still facing forward.

“So my parents might be a bit overwhelming, I just wanted to give you a heads up before you meet them.”

A light giggle came from Asami. “Don’t worry Korra. I think I can handle myself.”

“I mean… sure… but really, they’re quite the handful.”

“I bet they’ll be wonderful.”

At that Korra stopped talking and the two of them were finally off the plane. They walked down the wide tunnel and into the airport. Korra began to turn left, but felt Asami’s hand grasp her arm. “This way cutie.” Asami smiled at her and pointed upwards. Korra looked up to see a sign saying that luggage pickup was the opposite way she had been going. Asami’s hand slid down Korra’s arm and grasped her hand tightly. “So that I don’t lose you,” teased Asami.

They had to walk quite a ways and down a couple escalators before they reached the baggage carousel. Korra didn’t have to wait long to spot her smaller blue suitcase. She latched on to it and yanked it from the carousel. “Now we just have to wait for yours,” said Korra. They waited for another minute before Korra spotted Asami’s red suitcase, which was almost double the size of Korra’s. It kind of made sense though since Korra had some things at her parents house, while Asami had nothing and needed stuff for an entire month.

Korra walked back to the carousel and grunted a bit as she pulled the large red suitcase off of the belt. She lifted the handle of the suitcase and wheeled it over to Asami, who was now talking to someone on her cellphone. “Thanks,” mouthed Asami. “Yes, I understand,” she continued into the phone. “Just tell him I can’t meet with him until I return… No, I understand, but I’m not on campus and won’t be… He’ll understand… Okay, good bye Zhu Li and happy holidays.” Asami ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket.

“What was that about?”

Asami let out a deep sigh. “I’ve been working on this engine prototype for a while and some guy is interested in buying the rights from me. He wanted to meet over break, but I told him I can’t.”

“Oh, sorry Asami.”

“Don’t be. I don’t want to be anywhere but here.” Asami stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. “I mean it Korra.” Korra smiled up at Asami and began to lean up for a kiss, but was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Asami’s arms left her neck and Korra answered the call.

“Hey Mom.”

“Honey we’re almost there. We got stuck in traffic, but just wait outside at the drop-off area and we’ll pick you up in about two minutes.”

“Okay, thanks Mom. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Korra hung up the phone and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. “Parents are almost here, my Mom said to wait outside and they’d pick us up there.”

“Sounds great.” Asami placed the carryon bag onto the top of her suitcase and grabbed the handle. “Let’s go,” she said as she strutted away towards the exit.

* * *

“Holy shit!” Korra turned and smiled at Asami. Asami’s face was full of surprise when the sliding doors opened and the crisp air blew into their faces.

“I told you it’d be cold.”

“Fuck… I don’t know if I can handle this for a month.” Asami was hugging herself tightly as she said this.

“Here.” Korra slipped off her grey beanie and slipped it onto Asami’s head. “We’ll buy you warmer clothes later.” Korra slipped an arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her in closer.

“T-thanks. I hope your parents get here quick.”

They didn’t have to wait long. About thirty seconds after Asami said this, Korra spotted her Dad’s SUV coming their way. Korra began waving and the car pulled to a stop in front of them.

The passenger door flew open and a short woman with long brown hair jumped from the car. She made her way quickly towards Korra and hugged her tightly. As Korra hugged her mother, she felt bad about leaving Asami to deal with the cold by herself.

“It’s so good to see you honey!”

“You too Mom.” As she said this another pair of arms embraced her and her mother. “And you too Dad.” Korra heard a quiet sniffle come from Asami. “I mean I love the hugs and all, but I have someone special for you two to meet.” She pulled away from her parents and turned her gaze to Asami. “Ah, so… this is my girlfriend Asami.”

“We’ve heard so many great things about you dear. I’m Senna and this is my husband Tonraq.” Senna moved forward and pulled Asami into a hug. Korra smiled as she saw the surprise on Asami’s face, but then it was replaced with a warm smile.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too.” Senna released Asami and Tonraq stepped forward with an extended hand. Asami firmly grasped his hand and shook it.

“Wow, your hands are frozen! Let’s get you into the car.” Tonraq motioned for Asami to get into the SUV. “I’ll get your luggage, don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you sir!” Asami wasted no time and got into the SUV, she then scooted over so that Korra could get in as well. Senna got into the front passenger seat as Tonraq loaded the luggage into the back of the SUV. After doing that Tonraq got into the car and began the drive home.

“So, how’d you two meet?” asked Senna as they drove on.

“Asami’s an engineering student. We had some mutual friends and met through them,” lied Korra.

“What year are you dear?”

“I’m a junior.” Korra looked at Asami and gave her a wary smile. She knew lying wasn’t the best thing to do, but they had to. Korra reached down and took Asami’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Asami is wicked smart Mom. She can build her own engines for pretty much anything. She’s also really good in her other courses as well,” bragged Korra. Not everything was a lie this time.

“So she’s got the looks and the brains. Quite the catch Kor Bear.” This time it was her father.

“Kor Bear?” Asami was looking at Korra with a raised eyebrow. “Like Care Bear?”

“Yup, Korra loved that show when she was young.” Senna let out a genuine laugh. “She also loved Dragon Tales, Rugrats, and all types of cartoons.”

“I bet,” chuckled Asami as she poked Korra’s thigh.

Korra could feel herself blushing. “It seems you’ll be learning a lot about me for the next month.”

“It seems so. So what else should I know about Korra?”

“She’s stubborn as a boar and snores like one too,” Tonraq joked.

“Oh, I already know that though.”

“So you sleep with one another?” Tonraq asked.

 _Oh fuck_. Korra looked at Asami, but she didn’t seemed phased. “No we don’t. Her snoring is just so loud that it can be heard throughout campus.”

“Hey! It’s not that loud.”

“How’d you know? You’re sleeping,” teased Asami.

“I like this one Korra. Add a good sense of humor to her positive traits.”

“Why thank you sir.”

“Call me Tonraq. Sir makes me feel old.”

“You are old dear.” Korra watched her mom place a hand on her father’s neck and rub it.

Asami leaned over and whispered into Korra’s ear, “So since they know we sleep together, are we sharing a room?”

Korra was blushing again. “We are, I told them that we would be,” she whispered back.

“Okay good.”

* * *

Korra placed down her suitcase with a thud. It was shortly followed by another thud as Tonraq placed Asami’s next to hers. “Senna and I will be downstairs. Let us know if you two need anything.” He left Korra’s room, but soon his head was peeking into the doorway again. “Dinner will be ready in about two hours.” Loud footsteps were then heard as Korra’s father made his way down the stairs.

Korra sat down at the edge of her queen-sized bed as she watched Asami look around her room. On the walls were posters for Buzzer Beater, movies, and bands. The room consisted of the bed, a dresser with a mirror, two nightstands, a closet, and a small bookshelf, all of dark woods. Her room was painted a light blue and her bedding was a combination of dark and lighter blues in a tribal pattern.

“You look so young.” Korra looked at the poster that Asami was looking at.

“I was only fourteen in that.” The poster was from a pictorial for Buzzer Beater. The five main stars of the show were all standing in a line, each one holding an item from their respective sports. A tennis racket, a soccer ball, a baton, a baseball bat, and a basketball was in Korra’s hands.

“Hmm, basketball. Aren’t you supposed to be tall to play that sport,” teased Asami.

“Hey! No… but I was point guard anyways for the show.”

“I’m surprised you’re not taller. You’re father is huge.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tonraq was easily six four and had a very wide build. Korra had gained his wide shoulders and muscular build, but had the height of her mother.

“No need to pout.” Asami stepped away from the wall and stood in front of Korra. Her hands cupped her face and she leaned in. “You’re cuter this way.” Korra felt Asami’s warm lips against her own. As they kissed, Asami lowered herself and straddled Korra on the bed. Korra slipped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her in closer.

“You know… the door’s still open,” Korra mumbled into Asami’s lips.

“Mmhmm.” Asami continued to kiss her, but Korra felt uncomfortable knowing her parents could walk in on them at any moment. She lowered her arms under Asami’s bottom and lifted her up, as she did this she shifted sideways, rolling herself onto Asami. Once Asami’s back was fully on the bed, Korra separated herself from her and stood up. “Really? You’re no fun.”

“No fun is my parents catching me making out with you.” Korra had made her way to the doorway and brought the door to a close. She then locked it and returned to the end of the bed. She crawled back onto it and was now over Asami. “Now where were we?”

Korra lowered herself and kissed Asami warmly. She had never done anything like this in her house before, let alone her room. Asami was the first person she had ever let her parents meet who wasn’t just a friend.

The two of them made out for god knows how long. Korra couldn’t bring herself to cross the line and go any further with Asami, at least not quite yet. She was still nervous about her parents, so when Asami’s hands began to slip into her pants, she stopped her. “Not yet. We still have dinner…”

“I was hoping you’d be my appetizer.” At that Korra watched a smile spread across Asami’s face. “Fuck… Did I really just say that? Look at what you do to me!” Asami teasingly slapped Korra’s arm.

Korra’s laughter echoed throughout the room. “Holy shit. I never thought I’d hear something like that from you.” They both laughed until they were holding their stomachs, rolling about on the bed. “Well on that note, let’s go down. My mom’s probably finished with cooking or close to it.”

Korra rolled off of the bed, feeling a bit of a cramp in her stomach from laughing so much, and walked to the door. She unlocked it and opened it. She then motioned for Asami to exit her room first. “You’re gunna love dinner. My mom’s a great cook.”

* * *

Korra took another bite of her mashed potatoes as Asami pushed the plate in front of her away. “Wow. I’m stuffed.” Korra was so happy that Asami had enjoyed her mom’s cooking. She had never seen her eat so well before.

“I’m glad you like it honey.” Senna looked towards Tonraq and Korra who were still going strong. “Korra I made your favorite pie, so don’t eat too much.”

“Wait! You made apple pie?” Korra asked with a full mouth.

“Korra, really?” Korra looked guiltily at Asami and swallowed her food.

“Sorry,” she said as she smiled shyly. Both of her parents looked at the two of them.

“I’ve been telling her not to talk with her mouth full for ages. Maybe you’ll solve that problem Asami.” Senna smiled at her warmly.

“I’ve been trying, but it hasn’t been working too well.”

“I said I’m sorry. I just got really excited. I haven’t had apple pie in ages.” Asami gave Korra a sly smirk.

“I’ll go get it,” said Senna as she rose from her seat. Tonraq joined her and left for the kitchen to help bring new plates and spoons.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Professor Sato,” whispered Korra.

“I wasn’t thinking anything. And don’t call me that here.”

“I know what you were thinking, that sly smirk said it all. It’s not my fault that my favorite pie also is a euphemism for vagina.”

“I mean we missed out on the whole appetizer, so I guess you’re just going for dessert now.”

At that both of Korra’s parents returned and noticed the blush on her face.

“You okay Kor Bear?” asked her father.

“Yeah, just fine. Can I have some pie please?”

“Of course honey.” Her mom cut a nice big slice of that apple pie and handed it to Korra. She tried to ignore the sly smirk that wouldn't leave Asami's face. “Would you like some Asami?”

“Just a small slice please. I’m still pretty full from dinner.” Senna cut a sliver of the pie and gave it to Asami. Tonraq then snatched the rest of the pie and placed it in front of himself.

“And this will be my slice,” joked Tonraq.

“Haha, funny,” Senna said sarcastically as she took the pie back. She then cut him a reasonably sized slice and gave it to him. After that she cut herself a smaller slice and set the pie to the side.

“Enjoy your pie Korra,” whispered Asami.

“Fuck you,” whispered Korra back.

“Hopefully.”

“Ladies, please no whispering at the table.” Tonraq said after taking a sip of his water. “So, Asami… What are your intentions with my daughter?”

Korra felt the pie in her throat catch and she began to cough. Could he hear what they were whispering? “Really Dad?” Korra asked a bit flustered.

“Hey, I need to know. I can’t just let anyone date you.”

As usual, Asami was unfazed. “That’s totally understandable Tonraq.” Asami set down her spoon and looked him straight in the eyes. “When I first met Korra I wasn’t sure what I wanted. As we got to know each other better,” Asami paused and glanced over at Korra. “I grew to love her more than I’ve loved anyone before. I don’t know what the future has in store, but I’d gladly share it with your daughter.” Her gaze returned to Tonraq and Korra could feel her face warming up.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better answer.”

The rest of dessert was filled with laughter and the conversation flowed smoothly. Korra knew she had blushed through the majority of it, since her parents continued to share embarrassing stories about her past. _It’s too bad I won’t know anything like this about Asami unless she tells me_.

* * *

“So that seemed to go smoothly,” Asami said as she slipped on a white tank top and plaid pajama pants.

“I guess if teasing and embarrassing me is smooth, then yes.” Korra was already in bed and was waiting for Asami to join her.

“Oh come on Korra. It was fun.”

“For you.” Asami frowned at her and slid into bed. “I feel like you’re going to learn so much about my past, when I know nothing about yours. It just doesn’t seem very fair to me.” Asami nodded at her.

“What do you want to know?”

“What were your favorite kid’s shows?”

“I really liked Reading Rainbow.”

“You would, you fucking genius. Even when you were a kid you’d watch the smarty pants show.” Although Korra was just joking, it came out a bit more sarcastic and harsher than she’d meant.

“I just said the truth, you don’t need to be an ass about it.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Asami’s back was now facing Korra, so she scooted closer and spooned her. _Thank god she's not jerking away_. “It’s been a long day for both of us. I guess it’s just gotten to me. I’m really sorry.”

Korra felt Asami’s hand rest upon her own. “Apologize accepted.” Korra kissed the back of Asami’s neck. “You’re parents are wonderful though.”

“I know. I’m pretty lucky.”

“I wish you could have met mine, they would have loved you.”

“I bet they were amazing people.”

“They were.” Korra squeezed Asami and kissed her one last time. “Goodnight Korra.”

“Night.”

* * *

“Arrrggghhh.” Korra stretched out across the bed. Her whole body felt tense. _Where’s Asami?_ Korra glanced around the room to see that the raven haired beauty was gone. She kicked the covers off of herself and made her way out of her room and into the bathroom down the hallway. She washed her face quickly and brushed her teeth. After running a brush through her hair, she headed downstairs. To her surprise her father and Asami were sitting on the couch. Her father was animately talking about something related to his business.

Korra sniffled a bit and walked into the kitchen, finding her mother who was starting the coffee maker. “Morning,” Korra mumbled.

“Morning dear,” her mother said over her shoulder.

“Seems Dad and Asami are getting along.”

“Yeah, Asami said she could fix the company truck.”

“She probably can. Knowing her she’ll fix it for free.”

“Haha, she already offered that.”

Korra went behind her mother and pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on the petite shoulder. “Mom, I really love her.”

“She seems like an easy person to fall for. You’re father’s already taken quite a liking.”

“I can see that. What do you think of her?”

“I like her. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders and she makes you happy. There isn’t much more a mother could ask for.”

“Mmm, that’s good to hear.” Korra released her mother from the embrace. _I wish I could tell you the truth, I hate lying to you_. “So what’s for breakfast?”

“I asked Asami what she likes and she said blueberry pancakes. So that, bacon, and fresh fruit.”

“That’s perfect. Love you Mom.”

“Love you too dear.”

Korra left the kitchen and went into the living room where Asami and her father were still talking. “Hey, scoot over.” She motioned for the two of them to slide to the sides of the couch and sat in between them. “I’m kind of nervous you’re trying to steal my girlfriend Dad.”

“Don’t worry I’ve got Senna. Asami’s great though.” Her father rose from the couch. “Speaking of Senna, I’m going to go help with breakfast. It was nice speaking with you Asami.”

“You too Tonraq.” Once Tonraq had left, Korra slipped an arm around Asami’s waist.

“You’re really get along with both of them.”

“Mhmm.” Asami leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Korra’s cheek.

“You also didn’t have to lie to my mom though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Blueberry pancakes? That’s my favorite breakfast, not yours.” Korra grinned at Asami.

“Okay fine. A little white lie like that hurts no one. You should actually be thanking me.” Asami poked Korra in the stomach and snuggled closer to her.

Korra sighed deeply as she felt Asami’s warmth. “I guess so.”

“So what are we doing today?”

“I thought I’d show you around town and buy you some new clothes so you don’t freeze your ass off too much while you’re here.”

“That sounds perfect. I did tell your dad I’d take a look at the company’s truck. I can do that later though.”

“Yeah I heard. I’d like to watch you work on it, if you don't mind. I’ve never seen you actually do any engineering stuff. You only talk about it.”

“It might be boring for you, but okay.”

* * *

“Here put this stuff on.” Korra threw a dark blue hat, scarf, and mittens onto her bed next to a matching down jacket.

“It’s not really my style, but if it’s going to keep me warm than fine.” Korra watched as Asami slipped the jacket on over her black long sleeve shirt. She then wrapped the scarf around her neck a couple of times and slipped on the hat. As Asami did this, Korra put on her black fleece jacket and a black hat. “Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I don’t get cold easily. You ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

“I’m never going to get used to this cold.” Korra’s arm was draped over Asami’s shoulders, holding her close. They were walking through downtown towards a shop that Korra thought Asami would like.

“We’re almost there.”

“We better be! I feel like my nose is going to fall off.” Korra looked at Asami’s flushed face and laughed.

“You kind of look like Rudolph.”

“Whatever.” Asami’s pace sped up and Korra was practically being dragged by the taller woman. They walked by a couple more stores and then Korra nudged Asami towards the entrance of one of them.

“This one.” As Korra opened the door she felt the rush of warm air and Asami quickly stepped in.

“Finally…” Asami sighed. Asami was looking around the store that was full of winter apparel. They walked around looking at the array of colored jackets.

“This place sells the best the stuff. Pick whatever one you’d like and I’ll buy it for you.”

“I can buy it myself Korra.” Korra quickly grabbed Asami’s arm and turned her to face her.

“I feel like I haven’t done anything for you. You’re always the one to get me stuff or do things for me. Let me at least do this.”

“You do plenty for me Korra.” Korra stared at her with a determined look. “But fine. Thank you.” Asami pecked Korra’s lips and then returned to looking at the jackets.

This was the first time Korra had seen Asami shop. They had never had the chance to go out like this without being worried about getting caught. Asami was one of those super attentive shoppers that looked at the materials and where the things were made. She checked each stitch, each inch of the clothing before she would put it back onto the rack. It took her twenty minutes to finally pick out one that she liked. It was a black full length down coat. Asami removed the jacket she was wearing and slipped it on.

“That looks nice.” The jacket suited Asami and it would definitely keep her warm. “You want that one?”

“It’s a little pricey.”

“Don’t worry about the price. Come on let’s buy it.” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and led her to the register.

“Find everythi- Korra! I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Hey Sokka. How have you been?”

“Good good. I was kind of sad to see that you weren’t on Buzzer Beater anymore.”

“I know. I had to move on with my life though.”

“That’s understandable. So just that jacket?” Sokka motioned towards Asami who was still wearing the jacket.

“Ah wait, actually,” Korra walked away without finishing her sentence. She returned to the counter and placed a red knitted hat with a pompom on the top of it onto the counter with a matching scarf and mittens. “These too.”

“Lucky day for your friend here, isn’t it.”

“Yeah. Sometime’s I have to be nice and treat my girlfriend right.” Korra turned and smiled at Asami. “Here take off the stuff I gave you and put these on. Asami just nodded and did as she was told.

Sokka leaned in towards Korra and whispered, “Gave you a big discount and congrats on the girlfriend.”

“Thanks Sokka. You’re the best.”

Sokka waved his hand in the air. “Oh, you know me. Always the nicest guy in town and the funniest. You two enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Bye Sokka!” Korra waved back at him as she led Asami back into the cold. “It was nice finally being able to tell someone you’re my girlfriend.” Korra took the bag from Asami that had her old jacket and other things in it. She then took Asami’s mittened hand and began to lead her down the street.

“It was nice to hear. And thank you Korra.”

“You’re welcome. Now I have someone I want you to meet. We’re going to have to catch a cab to the outskirts of town though.”

“Oh, okay.”

* * *

“Naga down! Naga!” Korra grabbed onto Asami, preventing her from falling. Naga lowered herself and sat in front of Asami wagging her tail with a floppy tongue sticking out from her mouth. “Sorry, I didn’t expect her to jump on you like that. But this is who I wanted you to meet. Asami this is Naga, the best friend anyone could ever ask for.”

“It’s fine. And she’s absolutely adorable.” Asami leaned down and rubbed the large dog’s head.

“So I never told you this before, but I used to dog sled… a lot. Even did some races when I was younger.”

“Wait really? That’s pretty cool.” Korra began to rub the back of her neck at hearing the compliment.

“Ah yeah. So I thought I could take you out today, that is if you’re not too cold.”

“I’d love to.”

“Awesome! So this big white fluff ball is my lead. She’s a Samoyed. Follow me and I’ll get the dogs attached to the sled and introduce you to them all.” Korra led Asami towards the barn that housed the dogs. As they walked in they were greeted by the loud barking and dogs peering over the tops of the doors that kept them in their respective pens.

“Okay, so this here is Kuruk. He’s next in line after Naga. He’s a Siberian Husky.” Korra opened the door and walked into the pen. She then grabbed the harness from the wall and slipped it onto Kuruk, who was very stoic in how he presented himself. Korra walked out of the pen after attaching the harness and the dog followed her with Naga.

“This here is Ummi. She always runs next to Kuruk. They’re kinda girlfriend and boyfriend, I guess. She’s also a Siberian Husky.” Korra did the same thing as she had done with Kuruk and now had three harnessed dogs following her.

Korra introduced Asami to four more dogs, who were all Alaskan Malamutes. Their names were Pakku, Kanna, La, and Tui. Korra led Asami and the seven dogs towards the sled that she had asked one of the workers there to set up. She hadn't told Asami, but her dad owned a small dog sledding business. That was the main reason she had gotten into it. 

“Hey, watch this.” Korra lifted her hand to her mouth and whistled loudly twice. Right after she did this, the dogs bounded toward the ropes that were left on the ground and stood into place. “They know their spots, pretty cool eh?”

“Yeah, I never knew dogs could be so well trained.”

“It’s not too hard when you get them as pups and give them lots of love.” Korra took Asami’s hand and led her to La and Tui, who were the closest to the sled. “So these ropes here are called tug-lines. We just attach it as so,” Korra said this as she tightened the hook to the harness and gave it a little tug to make sure it was attached properly, “And we’re ready to go.” She leaned down and pet Tui’s head and then moved on to La. She did the same thing and then moved to Kanna and Pakku. Again she did the same. She then looked at Asami, “Want to try?”

“Sure.”

“Try it with Ummi, she’s probably the most gentle of all the dogs here.”

Korra watched as Asami slipped off her mittens and handed them to Korra. She then picked up the tug-line and attached it to the harness. She pulled it like Korra had done and when she was content with what she had done, she pet Ummi softly on the head. Korra handed the mittens back to Asami.

“Perfect.” Korra gave Asami a quick peck and then attached Kuruk. She went up and connected Naga to the line and knelt down in front of the lead dog. “You better be good today. I expect the very best since we have a special guest today. Okay girl?” The dog let out a big bark and licked Korra’s face. “Thata girl.” Korra scratched Naga behind the ears and then stood back up. “So shorter races can range from four miles all the way up to one hundred miles. Mid length races can last from one hundred to three hundred. And the super long ones can be up to a thousand miles. I only did short races. Since I don’t want you to get too cold, I’m only taking them out for five miles or so. Plus I don’t want it to get dark before we’re back.”

“This is pretty exciting. I’ve never done anything like this.”

“Well hopefully you like it. Now hop onto the back of the sled.” Korra watched as Asami took her place on the back of the sled, her mittened hands gripping the handle. Korra came up and stood behind her, wrapping the mittened hands with her gloved hands. “The start is going to be a bit jerky, so be prepared. Make sure you’re holding on tight, I don’t want you falling off. I mean I’m here to catch you, but just hang on tight anyways.”

Korra felt Asami’s hands grip the handle tighter, feeling that Asami was ready and the dogs were definitely ready too, Korra took a deep breath and yelled, “HIKE!” At that the sled jerked forward as the dogs began to dig their paws into the snow. They took off fast towards the treeline.

“I thought people yelled ‘mush’?” yelled Asami.

“Wow, something Asami Sato doesn't know. That’s a common misconception. Most Mushers don’t say that. The word's too gentle and doesn’t work well as a command.”

“Oh, that’s interesting.”

At that Korra let out a loud kissing sound and the dogs began to speed up. It didn’t take long to reach the treeline, but Korra had no intention to go through one of the paths there. It would take too long if she did. “Gee!” Naga led the dogs towards the right and they ran along the treeline.

Korra then began to lead them towards the distant mountains and across the open expanse of white snow and ice.

“This is so cool!”

“As in you’re cold or as in this is awesome?!”

“Both!” The two women laughed as the dogs continued to pull them forward.

The trail became a bit more bumpy and Korra yelled out again. “Easy now! Easy!” At that the dogs slowed their pace, but were still going pretty fast. The crisp wind was still kissing their faces and Korra brought her body closer to Asami’s.

“You’re not too cold are you?”

“It’s not bad! This jacket really is helping though!”

“That’s good to hear! I’m going to turn them back now! Haw! Haw! Haw!” The dogs began to make a wide left turn until they were heading back towards the barn. “Hey make that kissy sound I made earlier!”

Asami did as she was asked and made the kissy sound. Instantly the dogs sped up. Korra gripped the handle of the sled tighter as Asami’s body jerked backwards into her own.

“You okay?!”

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect them to speed up that fast!”

“Well I said I’d catch you and I guess I did!”

It didn’t take long for the dogs to bring them back to the barn. Although they were brought out daily and by the employees at the barn, it just wasn’t the same unless they were pulling for Korra. “Whoa! Whoa!” The dogs came to a slow halt in front of the barn and Korra stepped off from the sled. She then took Asami’s hand and guided her off of it as well. “So how was that?”

“That was truly amazing Korra.” Asami pulled Korra in for a tight embrace. “Really.”

“I’d love to hug you forever, but we need to unhook the dogs and tend to their paws.”

“Oh, okay.” Once Asami let Korra go she unhooked the dogs and whistled once. At this, they all ran back into the barn and into their pens.

“We just need to give them water and put ointment on their paws.” She led Asami back into the barn and while Korra put the ointment onto the dog’s paws, Asami got them water. It didn’t take long to do this for all of them.

“So Naga’s your favorite dog?”

“I love them all, but yeah. She was the first dog I ever trained and is a lot like me. She’s stubborn, smart, hard working, and pretty cute.”

“You flatter yourself too much.”

“Hey, I’m bragging about Naga, not me.”

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

  _Wow. I should have come to see Asami work earlier_. Korra was watching Asami work on the company truck and wow was it something. Asami was wearing a white tank top and maroon harem pants with her hair tied back in a messy topknot that allowed for some strands of hair to frame her face. She was so focused on the task at hand that she barely acknowledged that Korra was there.

“Ow! Fuck!”

“You okay Asami?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I just hit my hand against something.”

“Oh okay. How long do you think you’ll be?”

“I told you you’d get bored. It’s going to be at least another half an hour.” Korra had been watching Asami for the past two hours and Asami was right. Although the view of Asami’s ass was pretty amazing as she leaned over to work on the engine, it was kind of boring.

Korra jumped off of the table she was sitting on and made her way towards Asami. When she reached her she pulled the svelte woman’s body into her own, hugging her from behind. “You look really sexy doing this,” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear. She then placed a warm kiss behind her ear. Asami let out a quiet hum of appreciation as Korra continued to kiss the back of her neck.

“Korra… let me finish this before we do anything.”

“Asami, it’s been two weeks since we’ve done anything.” Korra continued to kiss Asami and her hand began to wander over her thin body.

“Who’s fault is that?” Korra began to suck and nip at Asami’s pale skin, causing Asami’s voice to crack a bit. “You’re the one who won’t have sex since you’re too scared your parents will hear.”

“I’m not the one who yells bloody murder when they come,” mumbled Korra into Asami’s skin.

“Stop, you’re going to leave a hickey.”

“Maybe that’s my intention.”

“So you’re willing to leave hickies on me that your parents will see, but not make love to me.”

“Uh.” Asami turned around in her arms and looked at her.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“I um… I want to, but I don’t want my parents hearing us.”

“What if I promise I’ll be quiet. Can we do it then?”

“I-I guess. But really, you need to be as quiet as possible.”

“Okay, I promise. Let me finish this up and then we can head back home for dinner.”

“Fine.” Korra leaned against the truck as she watched Asami screw this and that into place. _Asami better keep her promise_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments/kudos/subscriptions are always welcome


	4. Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra couldn't have predicted the storm that was coming for her.

“So what’d you two do today?” asked Tonraq.

“Korra took me dog sledding!” Asami replied as soon as Tonraq was done asking his question. “It was… I don’t even know how to put it into words.”

“Yeah it’s pretty amazing. I remember the first time Tonraq took me. What was that, like thirty years ago.” Senna smiled warmly at Tonraq. They had just finished dinner and the four of them were now sitting in the living room.

“I took you when I was seventeen, so twenty-nine years ago. I it was one of our first dates.”

“Wow, that’s so sweet.” 

Korra watched on as Asami and her parents continued to talk. She couldn't help but have this goofy little grin on her face. It just felt so good to not hide. To freely show that they were together. Korra couldn't get enough of seeing this side of Asami, her being truly happy and free.

“Ah, I’m going to go take a shower,” Korra eased into the conversation. She hated that she needed to leave, but she needed to shower before bed. Korra rose from the couch and placed a chaste kiss on Asami’s cheek.

* * *

“Hey Korra, you almost done?”

“Yeah give me like five minutes Asami.”

“Okay, I’ll be in your room.”

Korra pulled on her sweatpants and a t-shirt. She then dried her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She went to open her bedroom door but it was locked. “Hey, it’s rude to lock someone out of their own room.”

“One sec.” Korra heard the lock click and the door swung open. She then stepped in and walked towards her bed. As she did, she heard her door shut behind her and the lock click closed again.

“Why ar- Oh.” Korra had turned around to looked at Asami and she knew the answer to her question before she even finished it. Asami was wearing nothing. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light and her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. “Asami… you sure you want to do this? Like my parents are right below us and if they hear anything they won’t let it go.”

“Don’t worry. I’m keeping my promise. They won’t hear anything from me.” A sly smirk spread across Asami’s face as she strutted towards Korra. Once she reached her, Asami wasted no time in undressing her. She took the hem of Korra’s t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She then lowered Korra’s sweatpants. “Seems you’re prepared.” Korra hadn’t put on any underwear, not because she had expected this, but just because it was more comfortable. “Lie down on your stomach.”

“What?” asked Korra.

“Just do it.”

“Ah okay.” Korra crawled onto the bed and laid on her stomach. As soon as she was settled, she felt Asami lie on top of her and place a leg between her thighs. “Oh fuck, you’re already wet.”

“I can’t help it… that’s what you do to me Korra.” Korra could feel Asami’s breath against the back of her neck. “Also I’m going to get you back for the hickey. Your dad noticed it.”Korra’s breath hitched as Asami dug her teeth into her shoulder blade. She had found the perfect balance of being not too rough or too soft with Korra. Asami continued to bite Korra along her back, shoulders, and neck. As she left small bruises along Korra’s dark skin she began to grind herself against Korra’s bottom. Each time Asami moved Korra’s sensitive bud came in contact with the sheets below her.

Asami’s rhythm began to pick up and Korra felt Asami’s fingers run along her folds. Korra pushed her face into the pillow below her head, trying to stifle the moan that was about to come out. Asami began to finger Korra and all thoughts of being quiet left her. Korra let out moan after moan as Asami continued her ministrations. Just as Korra felt that she was about to tip over the edge into absolute bliss, Asami removed her fingers. A faint whine was released from Korra as she felt Asami move off of her and off of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Korra asked breathlessly as she rolled over onto her back and looked at Asami rummaging through her suitcase.

“Remember on the plane when I asked you if you were totally against using toys?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Umm well.” Asami found what she had been looking for and held it up with a hesitant grin on her face.

“Oh…”

“It’s totally cool if you don’t want to try it.”

“Ah no. Let’s do it.” After Korra gave her permission she watched as Asami strapped it onto herself. She then walked back to the bed and spread Korra’s legs and kneeled between them.

“I’m going to go slow. If you feel any discomfort or want me to stop, let me know. I want you to enjoy this Korra.” Korra nodded.

At that Asami began to finger Korra again. The familiar sensation relaxed her a bit as Asami added a second finger. After a moment she added a third. As Asami continued to thrust into her with her fingers, she realigned their pelvises so that she could rub the length of the dildo against Korra’s clit. Korra felt a shiver spread through her body at the added sensation and she let out a loud moan. She soon raised her hand and clasped it over her mouth.

“Seems like it’s you who needs to stay quiet tonight.” Asami removed her fingers from Korra and aligned the head of the dildo with Korra’s opening. Korra felt the head of the dildo begin to push into her and she gripped the sheets tightly with one hand and bit the other that was at her mouth. Asami continued to inch her way into Korra. “You okay?”

“Mhmmm,” came the muffled reply from Korra. Asami inched her way further into Korra and a growl was released from deep within Korra’s throat. “Unnggghhh.” Asami was fully in Korra now and was waiting until Korra was used to the new fullness.

Korra’s body shivered as she felt Asami slowly thrust into her. This was all new to her, but she was definitely enjoying it. Asami lowered herself onto Korra’s chest so that their bodies were flush together. Korra could tell that Asami’s breathing was just as unsteady as her own and the feeling of Asami’s stiffened nipples against her own was a welcome sensation. With each thrust, it felt as if Asami was pushing deeper and deeper into her.

“Fuck...” Korra tilted her head backwards as the tension in her body continued to build. “Don’t you…. dare stop Asami...” Korra’s voice was still muffled by the hand over her mouth.

“Not… planning to,” panted Asami. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand that was over her mouth and guided it to her ass. “Hold on tight.” Korra did as she was told, digging her nails into Asami’s tight ass which elicited a quiet groan from the woman above. As soon as Korra gave Asami’s ass one last squeeze the pale woman began to thrust into her with faster and shorter strokes.

Korra’s mind began to go blank as the pleasure washed over her. “Holy shit Asami...” Korra muttered as her inner walls began to flutter and clench. Her head slammed against the pillow behind her and she felt Asami’s arms hold her tightly around the waist as her back arched off the bed. Asami stopped thrusting and just stayed still as Korra’s orgasm came to an end. Just as Korra thought she was done, Asami began to thrust slowly into her again. A long moan was released from Korra as Asami continued to work her up to a second orgasm.

Asami sat straight up and lifted Korra’s pelvis. Once she did that she continued to thrust into Korra, this time hitting the soft tissue at her front wall with each thrust. Pleasure spilled over Korra again. “ASAMI!!” Korra’s eyes clenched shut. She felt her toes and fingers curl involuntary into the sheets and her body became tense. As she came down from her high, Asami’s legs quivered and her orgasm washed over her. Unlike Korra she kept her promise and came silently. Her neck was bent backwards and her mouth was agape, but no sound came out.

Korra’s body finally relaxed and aftershocks flowed through her body as she felt Asami lower her pelvis to the bed and pull out. Korra watched as Asami removed the strap-on and threw it onto the ground. She then laid on her side next to Korra, her head propped up with one arm and the other running patterns over Korra’s abs.

“So, I think your parents may have heard us.”

“Ah yeah… maybe just a little.” Korra’s breath was finally returning to normal and she turned her head to look at Asami. Asami’s body was glistening with sweat and covered in a pink hue. Her bare chest rose and fell unsteadily. “So, um could I try that thing sometime?”

“Of course. Let’s do it when we get back though. Me being quiet was a one time deal.”

* * *

The next morning may have been the most embarrassing moment of Korra’s life. It was evident that her parents had heard her last night. Tonraq kept making jokes and Senna kept glancing over at the couple with a knowing look. Asami didn’t seem phased at all, as usual. She just joked around with Tonraq and helped Senna make breakfast.

Other than that one embarrassing and awkward morning, the subject was pretty much dropped. It wasn’t that Korra had thought that her parents didn’t know that she slept with Asami, but it was the idea of them hearing anything that really messed with her. But now that it had happened, she wasn’t as worried. Asami and her would end up making love almost every night after that, but luckily both of them had stayed quiet, even if it were difficult. Korra had tried desperately to get Asami to scream like she had made her, but she just wasn't able to succeed. Everyone made fun of Korra for being stubborn, but the real stubborn one in this relationship was Asami.

The rest of vacation had been good, but Asami would end up having to leave early. The man that had wanted to buy her prototype had gotten impatient and she had to fly back to campus, by herself. Korra felt bad and insisted that she come with her, but Asami refused the offer. She told her to stay home with her family and she’d see her in a week. And god did that week feel long.

* * *

“Hey my flight just landed. Could you pick me up or should I call someone else?”

“I can get you. I’ll be there in twenty. Can’t wait to see you.”

“You too. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Korra hung up her phone as she walked through the airport towards baggage claim. Without Asami, it was much more confusing to navigate her way to the baggage carousel, but she made it eventually. _I miss her so much._

*Ring Ring Ring*

“Hey”

“Hai, I’m parked outside near the drop-off zone.”

“Awesome. I’ll be there in a minute.” Korra hung up the phone and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Korra spotted Asami’s BMW and opened the passenger side door. “Can you open the trunk?”

She watched Asami reach down and press a button. “It’s all set.”

“Thanks.” Korra dragged her luggage to the back of the car and lifted her suitcase into place. After closing the trunk she slipped into the passenger seat. “It’s good to see you.” She leaned across the car and placed a warm kiss onto Asami’s cheek.

“You too. How was the flight?” asked Asami as she began the drive back to campus.

“It wasn’t as fun without you.”

“I can only imagine.” Asami let out a quiet sigh. “You remember how I said I wasn’t teaching 209 this semester?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, well I am teaching it. So we’ll be seeing each other even more.”

“Oh. Um, we’ll work it out. Is the class hard?”

“Kind of, but you’ll be able to handle it. That is if you focus on the lecture and not me.”

“Hey, I think you’re the one that’s not going to be able to focus. You remember when you lectured about attraction, literally just to me?”

“Mmm, I kinda remember that.”

They drove for a bit until they reached the edge of campus and Asami pulled over.

“Do you mind if I drop you off here? We’re back on campus and we have to be careful.”

“Nah it’s fine. I understand.”

Korra gave Asami a little smile, but the only thing that Asami did in return was frown slightly. “I’m sorry. I feel like this is going to suck so much compared to break.”

“It’s fine. We’ll get through it.” Korra leaned in and pecked Asami before exiting the car. “I’ll call you.”

* * *

“209’s kicking my ass. How’d you do on the quiz?” asked Kuvira to everyone. Although Intro to Psych was over, Group Five still got together as a study group. They were all taking 209 this semester and it was much harder than 101. They had already made it through two months of classes and each week they had a quiz.

“Got four out of five,” replied Mako. “How’d you do Korra?” He snatched the quiz from Korra’s hand and looked at it in shock. “Wow, how’d you get all of them right?!”

“I don’t know. Lucky, I guess.”

“More like fuck the teacher get an A,” muttered Kuvira under her breath.

“What’d you just say?!”

“Nothing.”

“I’m sorry Kuvira.” Korra looked straight at her smug little face. “Have I done something to you? Should I just leave because it seems that you don’t want me here.”

“No! I’m thrilled that we have our own little insider in the group."

“Drop it Kuvira!” Opal tried to interject.

“Drop what? The fucking janitor knows she’s been banging a teacher. That’s the only reason she ever gets good grades.”

“Wow, is there anything else you’d like to say?”

“No, that’s it. I mean I do get my own trashy Asami Sato sex story that I can tell all the incoming freshman next year. And if they want to know how it ends they can just check out the special on coked-up-ex-child stars on TV.”

“You did not just say that!” Korra rose from her seat and the chair slammed to the ground. She then grabbed Kuvira’s collar and brought her to eye level. “You need to shut the fuck up.”

After saying that Kuvira pushed Korra away and threw a punch that landed right by Korra’s left eye. The next thing Korra knows is that there’s a flurry of arms and legs flailing. Soon she feels Mako’s arms around her waist and he’s pulling her away from Kuvira as Bolin and Opal hold her back. Without another word Korra pushes Mako off of her and storms out of the room.

Once out of the room she pulled out her cellphone and began texting Asami.

Korra: Where are you?

Asami: I’m out on a dinner meeting. What’s up? :)

Korra: Is there any way you could stop at the store and buy some ice and Advil. And also sneak into my dorm and bring it to me?

Asami: Uh, that’s a lot to ask. I can buy the stuff, but you’re going to have to come to my place.

Korra: Fine…

Korra: Could you get ice cream too?

Asami: Ah sure. I assume you’re not going to tell me why you need all of this -_-

Korra: Ding ding ding. You’ll find out when I see you

Asami: I’ll text you when I’m home.

* * *

“Holy shit Korra!” Asami quickly shuffled Korra into her house and brought her to the couch in the living room. Korra flinched away from Asami’s touch as she tried to run her hand over her bruised cheek.

“Uh, hey.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Well Kuvira started saying shit about you and me and we kind of fought.”

“Hold on. I’m going to go get some things to clean you up.” Asami left the couch and Korra waited for her to return. In her arms was a first aid kit, a warm washcloth, ice, and Advil. She began to dab the washcloth over the cut on Korra’s eyebrow and lower lip. “Do you really think this was the wisest thing to do?”

“She was asking for it. No, she’s been asking for it.” Korra winced as Asami applied ointment to the cuts. “You know, I was defending your name too.”

“Korra. I don’t need you to do that for me.”

“Well I couldn’t just let her run her mouth like that.”

“Ah yes. Yes you can and you will.”

Korra frowned at Asami. “Does this not bother you? People are taking shit and you're just going to let it go?!”

Asami let out a deep sigh and took Korra’s hands. “It does. But I’m not going to go around and hit every person that pisses me off or says shit about me. I’d literally spend my whole life punching people. Which would leave less time for you.” Asami smiled at Korra.

“Fine… you make a valid point.” Korra smiled at her and squeezed her hands. “Ah, so… did you get ice cream?”

“Of course.”

* * *

*Vrrr Vrrr*

“Korra, you going to get that?” mumbled Asami.

*Vrrr Vrrr*

“Nah if it’s important they’ll leave a message.”

*Vrrr Vrrr*

“Mmm, okay.”

*Vrrr Vrrr*

*Vrrr Vrrr*

*Vrrr Vrrr*

*Vrrr Vrrr*

“Fuck Asami! Right there… YES!”

*Vrrr Vrrr*

*Vrrr Vrrr*

“Goddamnit, Korra answer your phone.”

*Vrrr Vrrr*

“One sec… I need… to.. catch my… breath.”

Korra took a few more deep breaths and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her phone that was on the nightstand. Four missed calls from an unknown number and no voicemails.

“I don’t even know the number, it’s probably just spam.”

“Then turn it off and come back to bed.”

“Okay.” Korra was about to turn off her phone, but it began to vibrate again. “Hello?”

“Holy shit finally. Korra it’s Mako.”

“What’s up?”

“Bolin got arrested. After you left Bolin confronted Kuvira about her actions and well… Kuvira sent her boyfriend to fight Bolin and Bolin may have put the kid in the hospital. They won’t take his side of the story and say we need to pay bail to get him out.”

“Ah I’m sorry to hear that, but I don’t have the money.”

“Well I was kind of thinking you could ask Professor Sato.”

“What the fuck Mako. I don’t have that kind of relationship with her.” As she said this she felt Asami’s arms wrap around her waist.

“What’s going on?” Asami whispered into her ear.

“Mako hold on one sec.” Korra placed her hand over the phone so that Mako wouldn’t be able to hear what she said to Asami. “Bolin’s in jail and Mako wants me to ask you to bail him out.”

“Oh really? Do they think I’m your sugar mama or something?”

“I don’t fucking know. I’ll tell him no though.”

“Hold up. Ask him how much he needs.”

“Really?”

“Just ask him.”

“Fine.” Korra uncovered the phone. “How much do you need Mako?”

“Two-Fifty.”

Korra turned to Asami and whispered, “Two-fifty.”

Without a word Asami left the bed. “You gunna put on some clothes or going to the police station looking like that? I believe you'd be arrested for public indecency if you were to try...”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah, that's kind of how the law works. As to Bolin, I’ll give you two-fifty in cash and drop you off near the police station. After that you’ll have to find your own way home.”

“Wow, thanks Asami.”

“Well I can’t just let a kid rot in jail. Plus Bolin’s a good guy.” The two of them threw on some clothes and while they walked down the stairs Asami raised her fist into the air and yelled, “Let’s go save Sharkboy and Lava Brains!”

* * *

“Thanks Asami. I’ll see you later.”

“Just be good. Don’t get in anymore fights.” Asami leaned in and kissed Korra’s cheek lightly. Korra tried not to wince, but the pain must have been evident on her face. “Sorry,” Asami said with concern.

“Don’t worry about it.” Korra closed the door and began to walk the couple of blocks to the police station. She watched as Asami’s car drove away. It took her about two minutes to finally make it to the police station and place the two hundred and fifty dollars onto the counter and get Bolin out.

“Shit Bolin. What’s the other guy look like?” And Korra had thought that her cuts and bruises were bad.

“Heh, Baatar. He looks five times worse.” Bolin smiled at her warmly, just like the first time they had met. “Thanks for coming though.” He then whispered, “So where’s the Vampire?”

“Bo, knock it off. Just be grateful she got you out of this mess.” Mako rolled his eyes. “You need a ride back Korra?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” As she got into Mako’s beat up Volkswagen she spoke up. “So I take it you two are on my side rather than Kuvira’s?”

“Yeah, Kuvira can be a bitch sometimes. She’s been jealous of you since day one.” Bolin turned from the front seat and flashed that smile again.

“Sorry we didn't do much when she started going off at you during the study session.”

“You don’t need to apologize Mako. You’ve both done what you can.”

The rest of the car ride was filled with Bolin’s boisterous voice as he retold the epic tale of beating up Baatar.

* * *

The next week would be very different for Korra. She spent a lot of time with the twins and with Opal rather than with Asami. each time she reached out to her she would say that she was busy with grading or her research. It was understandable, but it was the first time that Asami and her hadn’t seen each other for this long since the semester had started.

Korra got to see her in class, but that wasn’t the same. Korra felt that Asami was avoiding her. When she tried to speak to her before or after class, her mind always seemed to be elsewhere.

On Friday, Korra was finally able to meet up with Asami. It had been a long week not being with her. She was now sitting on her couch drinking some scotch with Asami pacing in front of her.

“Asami, come sit.”

“Ah, not right now.”

“Come on, I can take your mind off of whatever’s wrong.”

Asami stopped pacing and turned to look at Korra. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “I don’t think you can.”

Korra placed her glass down onto the coffee table and stood. “Asami what’s wrong?”

Asami raised her hand. “Sit back down Korra.”

Korra did as she was told and looked at Asami with concern.

“We need to talk.” _Fuck_. Asami walked over to the couch and took a seat. “We-”

Korra quickly interrupted Asami. “If I did something wrong just tell me. I’ll fix it or stop whatever I did.”

“Korra.” The tears were now falling. “We need to stop seeing each other.”

“What, no. No. NO. Where is this coming from?” Korra could feel the tears starting to well up in her own eyes now.

“I can’t do this anymore. I-I don’t have time for this, for us.”

“You can’t be serious. We can make time for each other. It’s not like we need to see each other every day.” Korra ran a hand through her short hair.

“I can’t make time for you.”

“What? Asami I love you. This is worth it, you’re worth it. We’ve already made it this far”

“Maybe… I don’t think you’re worth it anymore.”

Korra swore that she felt her heart stop at this very moment. Did Asami not love her anymore? Was this really the end? She couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and let them fall freely. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and rose from the couch. “I-I’m sorry for whatever I did Asami. I love you and always will.” Her voice was shaky as she said this, but what she said was true. She loved Asami. She loved her more than she had ever loved anyone else. She didn’t know what made Asami change her mind and heart, but she would respect her decision.

At that she grabbed the glass of scotch and downed it in one big gulp. She placed the glass down and left the house. Asami’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... All will be explained next chapter. It'll be a bit different, cause half of it will be in Asami's POV!
> 
> PS: I've also never written smut with a strap-on involved... so I am so sorry if it wasn't very good.


	5. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Asami end their relationship? Will it ever be back to where it used to be or is it over forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first half is in Asami's perspective, but shifts later on back to Korra's.

**(Asami’s POV)**

_You have to do this. Come on, you have to_. Asami was pacing in the middle of her living room. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the girl that was sitting on her couch, sipping scotch who was oblivious as to what was about to happen. Asami was about to do the thing she would never have imagined herself doing. She was about to hurt Korra and it was taring her apart. 

“Asami, come sit.”

“Ah, not right now.” _Come on Asami! Come on!_

“Come on, I can take your mind off of whatever’s wrong.” Asami stopped pacing and closed her eyes. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She needed to be strong, she needed to do this. She used all of her strength to look at Korra. Korra, the woman she had fallen so hard for. The woman who she loved and would continue to love. Her tear filled jade eyes finally met the icy blue eyes that she had come to love and find comfort in. Korra still had marks and bruises from her fight with Kuvira and it pained Asami even more seeing them.

Asami watched as Korra put down her glass of scotch and stood up. “Asami what’s wrong?”

She raised a pale hand and looked Korra straight in the eyes. “Sit back down Korra.”

The amount of concern and worry in Korra’s eyes made Asami want to stop. To apologize before she even did what she needed to do. “We need to talk.” _I’m sorry. I love you._ “We-”

“If I did something wrong just tell me. I’ll fix it or stop whatever I did,” interrupted Korra.

 _You didn’t do anything wrong. You don’t need to fix or stop anything_ . “Korra.” _Fuck, stop crying Asami_. “We need to stop seeing each other.”

“What, no. No. NO. Where is this coming from?” Korra’s voice was pained. Asami could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I can’t do this anymore. I-I don’t have time for this, for us,” she choked out as she motioned to the space between them.

“You can’t be serious. We can make time for each other. It’s not like we need to see each other every day.” Asami watched as Korra ran a tan hand through her dark short hair.

“I can’t make time for you.” The amount of pain in Korra’s face was destroying Asami.

“What? Asami I love you. This is worth it, you’re worth it. We’ve already made it this far.” Korra’s voice was desperate now.

“Maybe… I don’t think you’re worth it anymore,” lied Asami. _You’re worth more than anything to me Korra. That’s why I’m doing this._

Korra sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours to Asami. _Please say something_. Asami’s eyes followed Korra as she stood from the couch. “I-I’m sorry for whatever I did Asami. I love you and always will.” Her voice was shaking now as her tears fell freely. Asami watched Korra grab the glass of scotch and down it in one big gulp. She placed the glass down and made her way out of the house, without looking back.

Asami’s body was wracked with emotion. It shook as her sobbing echoed throughout the empty house. The place that she had created so many memories with the one she loved. With Korra.

“I’m sorry Korra. I’m so sorry,” she cried between sobs.

* * *

**Five Days Ago (Monday):**

“You wanted to see me Tenzin.” Asami strode into his office.

“Ah yes. Please shut the door though.” Asami shut the door and took a seat in the chair situated in front of the desk. She heard him clear his throat. “I respect you Asami. I admire the work you do. The things you’ve done for this university. You’re father was a dear friend and you have become my friend as well. But there are things that I cannot overlook.” He slid a folder across his desk.

“What’s this?”

“Take a look yourself.”

Asami looked at him with a concerned expression. She took the folder into her hands and opened it. She then reached her hand in to pull out four photos. The photos were from last Friday, the night that she had helped bail Bolin out of jail. The first photo was of Asami holding Korra’s hand as she left her house. The next was her opening the passenger door for her. Then the car driving off. The one that topped it off was a blurry picture of Asami kissing Korra’s cheek as she dropped her off a couple of blocks from the police station.

Asami let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She then looked up from the photos at Tenzin’s stern face.

“I’m going to cover this up. The photos will be thrown out and the person who gave me these has already agreed to not speak about the matter. You just need to end your relationship.” He took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. “If you do not end it by next week, I will have to report you. The outcome won’t be pretty, you’ll most likely lose your job and she’ll be expelled.”

“I understand.” Asami stared blankly at Tenzin. “I’ll end it. I’m sorry for any inconvenience I’ve caused you.” Asami stood from the seat and made her way to the door.

“Asami.”

“Yes?”

“This is coming from a friend. I-I’m sorry. I know how hard it is for you to get close to anyone, so you really must have loved her.”

“I do love her and that’s why I’m ending it.” At that Asami opened the door and left Tenzin’s office. Asami walked down the hallway. Her mind was rushed with so many thoughts and emotions, but she had to hold herself together. Once she finally reached her office and closed the door behind her, she collapsed to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes and she would stay like that for the next couple of hours.

What really destroyed Asami was seeing Korra in class that week. Each time she saw her, she thought about what she was going to have to do. She kept thinking about breaking her heart, hurting her. She wouldn't have those strong arms wrapped around her. She wouldn't feel the warm kisses. She wouldn't see the glow of happiness in the young woman's eyes. She wouldn't see that stupid lopsided grin. She wouldn't get to hear her infectious laugh. She wouldn't have to deal with her incessant teasing and corny jokes. She wouldn't have Korra. Even though she told herself that this was the right thing to do, the thing to protect Korra, the thing that she would do out of love, she still couldn’t get over the idea of hurting her. That’s why it took her a full week to finally do it.

* * *

**A Week After Breaking Up:**

Asami knew that she shouldn’t do this, but she couldn’t help herself. She was worried about Korra and needed to know that she was alright. As Bolin and Opal walked into class, she pulled them aside. “Could I talk to you two after class?”

“Ah sure,” replied Opal politely.

“Thanks.”

Korra had missed all the classes the week before and wasn’t here today. Asami's concern for Korra continued to grow as the class went on. It eventually became unbearable, so she let the class out twenty minutes early. As she had asked, Bolin and Opal waited in their seats before coming to the front of the classroom once everyone was gone.

“Thanks for staying.”

“It’s not a problem. This is about Korra isn’t it?” asked Bolin.

“Ah yes. I’ve noticed that she’s missed the last four classes and…” her voice tapered off. She wanted to express her concern for her, but knew she shouldn't.

“She’s having a hard time, but she’ll get through it,” said Opal, as if she read her mind.

“That’s good to hear. I um, I put together a packet for her with all of the material she’s missed. If you could get it to her that would be great.” Asami handed the folder to Opal and gave her a weak smile.

“You know. We heard what happened, but we haven’t told Korra,” said Opal as she took the folder.

“Please don’t tell her. If she knew… Whatever she’d decide to do would probably just get her in trouble.”

“That’s why we haven’t told her.” Bolin frowned. “Ah, sorry for believing some of the rumors, you’re actually a pretty great person. And thanks for bailing me out.”

“Thanks Bolin, but I don’t really feel like that great of a person. I just broke someone’s heart who didn’t deserve it at all.”

“It’s not your fault Kuvira’s a bitch.” Bolin’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

“BO!”

“Sorry Opal, it just slipped.”

“It’s fine. I had assumed it was her anyways. It’s not like I’m going to fail her on purpose or anything so don’t worry.”

“I would if I were you.”

“Bolin!”

“I’m just saying. It’s not like Professor Sato would take my advice anyways.”

“Okay well you two better get going. I bet you both have better places to be. Please make sure that Korra gets that folder though.”

“Will do. See you next class.”

Asami watched the two students left the room and she picked up her books and left for her office.

* * *

Asami was relieved when Korra finally returned to class. She ended up missing five classes in total, but Asami gave her some slack and marked them all as excused absences. It was hard seeing her. Korra came in looking tired, worn down. Any professor would think that she just was overwhelmed with school work, but Asami knew that wasn't the case. The only positive about having Korra back in class was that Asami could see that although Korra was having a hard time, she at least was powering through. She wasn't letting their breakup stop her from continuing on. Asami had found out from Tenzin that she was still doing well in her classes and that she had only skipped 209, obviously to avoid Asami.

Asami continued to present herself in ways that made it seem that the breakup had not effected her. She always looked good and put together, but after lecturing the first couple of times with Korra back, Asami would return to her office and cry. As the weeks passed she seemed to get her feelings under control. She still loved Korra and would never get over the fact that she hurt her, but at least she kept her safe. She was still here on campus and succeeding.

* * *

“Okay you have until the end of the period to finish the exam, although it shouldn’t take you that long. If you have any questions, just raise your hand and I’ll help you to the best of my ability without giving you the answer. You may now start.”

Asami sat down at her desk and watched the students flip over the exam and start. She didn’t mean to, but the majority of time she just watched Korra. This was the last time she’d see her before summer break started. Korra’s pencil moved quickly across the paper and Asami already knew that she’d be one of the first to finish, she always was. She knew her stuff and was efficient when it came to writing it down, she was an English major after all, and it showed.

Asami watched as Korra reached the final page of the exam and her heart sank a little. The closer she got to finishing, meant the less time she’d be able to see her.

A couple of students passed in their exams and thanked her as they left. She returned her gaze to Korra, who now was just sitting at her desk, the exam flipped over. Asami’s heart raced as she made eye contact with the beautiful woman. She really was never going to get over her.

More students started to pass in the exam as time was beginning to run out. The only students left were a couple of boys in the back and Korra. Korra, the girl who was still looking at her. Korra the one who made her feel wanted, made her feel loved and in return Asami loved her.

The two boys finished at similar times and passed in the exam, leaving just Korra. The two of them continued to sit in silence and look at one another, not wanting the time to run out. Asami looked at her watch and then back up to Korra.

“Time’s up. Please pass in your exam,” Asami said quietly. Korra rose from her desk and walked down the stairs. She then placed the exam in front of Asami.

Her hand went to the back of her neck, the nervous habit she had. “Ah, thanks for everything… Asami.” She then gave her a small smile and turned to leave the room.

“H-have a good break Korra.” Asami wanted to stop Korra right there. Tell her everything that had happened and tell her that she still loved her. But she couldn't.

Asami watched as Korra left the room and she took in a deep breath. She gathered the exams and then headed to her office.

* * *

When she graded the exams, she hadn’t expected the long message that Korra had written on the back of the exam. As Asami read it, her tears fell and stained the page.

_Asami,_

_I want to thank you for everything. You taught me so many things. I mean yes, you were my professor and all, but you taught me more than I could have ever imagined. You taught me that I don't have to be alone. I had learned so quickly at a young age that I could handle myself, that I didn't need others around me. But you changed this. You allowed me to put down my walls and open up. You helped me get closer to my parents again after so many years. You taught me that being an anxious person is okay. That stress and anxiety is normal and everyone deals with it. You pushed me to succeed and didn't hesitate to tell me to stop doing anything that may have been wrong. You helped me understand that people can be genuine and that I can make friends that aren't only around me because of being a celebrity. I can't thank you enough for loving me and allowing me to love you. I'm sorry that everything ended the way that it did. But I want you to understand and know that I will love you forever. I truly mean this Asami. I hope that you find someone who deserves you, even if that will be hard since you deserve the world. You deserve someone that can love you freely and not in the shadows. Find someone that will make you happy, the way you made me happy. I guess I'll see you after break... I love you Asami Sato._

_Korra_

* * *

* * *

**(Korra’s POV)**

**Five Years Later:**

“So can you tell us a little about your new project?”

“Yeah definitely. I’m playing a character who’s known as the Avatar. In this world, the people can control elements, such as fire, water, air, and earth. The Avatar is special that they can bend all four of the elements and are known to bring balance to the world. The series will follow the story of the Avatar and the journey she takes.”

“Wow that seems like an awesome show. When is it due to air?”

“It will be airing late next month. You all should tune in on Thursdays at eight!”

“It sounds like a great show, so I assume many people will be tuning in... So I have a few more questions for you... You ended up graduating from college two years ago. How’d the transition from being at school to back to acting go?”

“It was a shift. I mean it was hard to go from acting to school and it was no different going from school to acting. Getting a good education was well worth it though.”

“You double majored in English and Psychology, correct?”

“Yep, that’s right.”

“That’s amazing. Is there anything you really miss about college?”

“Ah yeah. It’s actually a someone though. I dated someone my freshman year and I guess it didn’t turn out too well. I actually found out just before this interview that they broke up with me… to protect me. If they hadn’t done what they had done, I wouldn’t have been able to graduate. To be truthful, I had told the person to find another person to love, but I hope that they haven't. If you're watching this, know that I still love you.”

“Wow. I bet a lot of guys out there are super jealous, wishing that you were confessing your love for him.”

“It’s actually a her. But I might as well continue with this groundbreaking interview and share that I'm bisexual.”

“Well I guess everyone should be jealous of this special lady in your life then. Korra, thanks so much for spending time with us today and sharing so much. You've been such an amazing role model for all of the young folk out there. I wish your new series the best of luck.”

“Thank you.”

The cameras turned off and the interviewer shook Korra’s hand. “It’s always a pleasure. And I really hope that special someone does reach out to you.” He smiled at her and walked offset.

Korra rose from the seat and walked towards Bolin and Mako who had watched the interview. “Why’d you wait until now to tell me?”

“Asami wanted you to graduate without a hitch, so she asked all of us not to tell you.” Bolin gave her a small smile. “She really loved you Korra.”

“Fuck, I know.”

“Maybe you could reach out to her,” suggested Mako.

“I doubt she’d even want to hear from me. Plus she’s probably dating someone now, I mean you two knew her. She’s smart, gorgeous, funny, everything anyone would ever want.”

“Yeah, but looking at what she had done, she loved you Korra and I’d bet anything that she still does.” Bolin pulled Korra into a hug. “You better go win her back.”

“I second that.”

Korra’s mom peered over Mako’s shoulder. “I third that.”

* * *

_I can’t do this. She’s going to turn me down. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

Korra was standing outside of Asami’s house. She had done a little digging and found out that she was still at the university and was now Doctor Sato and had become even more stinking rich after she sold her prototype to Varrick Industries. She was also published in many scientific journals. She just kinda had done it all and she was only thirty years old. Korra had seen her a couple times on campus for her other three years, but she had tried to avoid Asami at all cost. She ended up taking courses with the other professors in the psych department and avoided things that she knew Asami would attend. For her senior year, she had only seen Asami once or twice.

Korra couldn’t stop pacing. She also couldn’t bring herself to ring the doorbell. Although Asami had accomplished all of this, she still had the same BMW and was still in the same house. She couldn't have changed too much in five years... Korra had changed, but for the better, at least that’s what she thought.

Korra turned to the door and took one final deep breath and rang the doorbell. She waited a moment and there was no reply. She rang it two more times and again no reply from inside. She was either ignoring her or wasn’t home, but her car was there. _IS SHE ON A FUCKING DATE?_ _Nonono that can’t be it. She’s probably ignoring me._ Korra stood there and just stared at the door. _At least I tried_.

Suddenly there was a loud roaring noise from over in the driveway and Korra turned her head. Parked there was now a jet black motorcycle with a svelte rider on top. She was wearing all black from head to toe. Korra stared at the unfamiliar sight. _Who was this? Did Asami really have a new girlfriend?_

The woman swung one leg off of the bike and then started to walk towards Korra. _Am I going to die here? Is her new girlfriend like an assassin or something. She's kinda dressed like one. I need to stop watching so many movies! Fuck, I didn’t even get to see Asami one last time._

The woman stopped in front of Korra, who was still standing in the doorway. Her hands moved up and began to pull the helmet from off of her head. Korra’s breath hitched as she watched the long wavy raven hair cascade over the woman’s shoulders. Or better yet, Asami’s shoulders. She was wearing her usual deep red lipstick and had smokey eye makeup on. Asami ran a hand through her hair as her eyes met Korra’s. Azure finally meeting jade again.

“You um, have a motorcycle now.” _Really? That’s the first thing you say..._

“Ah yeah. I didn’t expect you to be at my doorstep.” Korra couldn't read Asami's facial expression and it was making her extremely nervous. _Maybe I shouldn't have come._

“Righttt. I just got off of a flight and this was the first place I needed to be. I should have called you or something and let you know that I’d be here. But I was too nervous and still am really nervous and I don’t really know what to say or do at this point. And I really fucking missed you so much...” Korra took in a deep breath. She didn’t mean to ramble on like that, but she wasn’t thinking properly. It didn’t help that Asami looked fucking sexy as hell.

“Wow. That’s a lot to take in.” Asami stepped forward, jingling a pair of keys at Korra. “Let’s talk inside.”

“Yeah inside. Inside good.” Korra mentally slapped a hand to her forehead. What the hell was coming out of her mouth?

“I remember you being much better with your words,” Asami teased as she unlocked the door and led Korra inside. It was still the same, just as Korra had remembered it.

“Sorry. I’m still trying to get over my nerves right now.”

“You know what’d help?”

“What?”

“Scotch. Take a seat and I’ll get you some.” Asami left for the kitchen and returned shortly with two glasses of scotch, handing one to Korra. Asami then took a seat next to her on the couch.

“What happened to your minibar?”

“I um, there are some things that I threw out since you’ve been here and that was one of them.” Korra felt like there was more to the story, but didn’t want to pry. “So what brings you here Korra?” Hearing Asami say her name felt so right. She had missed this, missed her so much.

“Bolin told me what you did.” Asami’s eyes widened.

“He wasn’t supposed to.”

“Well he did and here I am. I want to thank you for doing what you did… even if it did hurt. A lot... I mean you did it for me, but uh, never mind.”

“I’m sorry Korra.”

“It’s fine. I understand. I mean if they had told me earlier I probably would have gotten myself expelled somehow. Either hurting Kuvira or trying to get back with you.”

“Yeah I was worried about that.” Asami smiled at her.

Korra let out a deep sigh. “So I’m not just here to thank you for that though.”

“Did you come here for your sweatshirt? Cause I’ve had it for five years and I have no intention of returning it to you.”

“You have one of my sweatshirts?!”

“Yeah, the one with the Fire Ferrets on it.”

“Hey that was one of my favorites! I had no idea where it had gone.”

“Well mystery solved.” Asami grinned at Korra.

“Ugh, you’re getting me sidetracked. Keep the sweatshirt, I don’t care. I’m here to tell you that I still fucking love you Asami Sato!” Korra swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Asami. Korra couldn’t read Asami and she could feel a knot build up in her stomach.

“Korra. I, um… I’m dating someone.”

“SHIT! I fucking told Mako and Bolin that you would be. I was like, why the fuck would Asami still be single. She’s a fucking genius, gorgeous, funny, nice, ugggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. WHY did I tell you that it was okay to find someone else?!” Korra took her scotch and downed it all at once, just like the last time Asami had given her a glass.

Suddenly Asami’s laughter filled the room. Korra would have appreciated the beautiful and familiar sound, but she was confused as to why she was laughing. Was Asami really laughing at her right now?

“I-I’m kidding Korra… I… Love… You… Too,” she gasped as she continued laughing.

Korra closed her eyes. If Korra wasn’t so relieved to hear those words come from Asami’s mouth, she’d be pretty pissed right now.

“That wasn’t funny,” pouted Korra as she pushed Asami's shoulder lightly. As she did this she could feel butterflies in her stomach, that was the first time they'd had any physical contact in five years. 

“You’re still so cute.” Asami placed a gentle hand onto Korra’s cheek and rubbed her thumb slowly over the tan skin. And now her stomach was doing cartwheels. “I missed you so much.” At that Asami leaned in, their lips crashed together. This kiss was everything. It was filled with longing, pain, desperation, happiness, and lots and lots of love.

Korra was the one to pull away from the kiss. “So does this mean we’re dating?” The last time Korra had asked this was after her first kiss with Asami in her office.

“It seems so.” Korra pulled Asami back in for a searing kiss. It didn’t take long for Asami to straddle Korra and bring their bodies closer together.

Korra slipped her hand beneath Asami’s bottom and lifted her as she stood from the couch. “We’re having make up sex,” she growled into Asami’s lips.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” panted Asami.

For the next three days the two of them were inseparable. They spent the majority of their time in bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, in the living room, well just about anywhere and everywhere together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading. Just a reminder that comments are always welcomed. I love to know what you all think and how I can improve my writing. Also it's a good motivator. 
> 
> If you're interested in an epilogue or a couple more chapters let me know.
> 
> Again the fic was inspired by the movie Bloomington.


End file.
